Salva Mea
by Falcon Horus
Summary: Is this the end of CJ Fraiser and the beginning of something beautiful between Daniel and Janet? R&R and you'll know the answer!
1. Prologue

Title: Salva Mea  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Category: angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. The prologue is a part of a song from Faithless called Salva Mea and is owned by Champion Music, BMG and C.C.  
  
Author's notes: Voila, the story has begun to unfold! Starting with this little teaser to warm you up for the rest.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"The ground disappeared from beneath and all that was solid is air. I have tumbled end over end into my nature, and darkness appears from below carrying voices of query, voices of theory, dark voices near me. All around and reason is drowned by the sound of the clamor, the pound of the hammer is confusion, illusion plunged into shadows and mist. I catch my breath, frightened, but I will not face death ... still uninvited."  
  
By Faithless, Salva Mea 


	2. Salva Mea I

Title: Salva Mea-Part 1  
  
Author: Falcon Horus and Dena  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com, natalieverrydt@hotmail.com  
  
Category: angst, drama  
  
Spoilers: Window of Opportunity, There But For The Grace Of Gods, Fire and Water (the memorial service)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content warnings: minor character death  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank my sister, Dena, for helping me with certain parts and also many thanks to Sarah, my wonderful betareader.  
  
Earth  
  
*Jonathan's House*  
  
"Good morning Colorado! It's 7 o' clock in the morning and the sun is already rising above the horizon! This is DJ Horus on your favorite radio- station KCLA. And here's your music!" The radio on the nightstand started to play Mary J. Blige. The sun was indeed peeking into the room and lighting it up. The blue and yellow colors in the bedroom became much brighter and the rays of light found their way to the human being sleeping in the bed. From somewhere under the sheets sounded a grumble that became louder as the person appeared from underneath. First a hand appeared. The rest of the arm followed rapidly. It knocked the radio off the nightstand and it promptly stopped playing. The person in the bed turned around and slept on.  
  
Jonathan was busy in the kitchen when he heard the knocking on the front door. He placed the kettle with hot water on the table and ran off to the front door to see who had disturbed him in his morning ritual. He opened the door to see his sister standing there, smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Jonathan!"  
  
"Janet! What a pleasant surprise!" He invited her in and ran straight back to the kitchen. He had to check up on his tea. Janet followed him and at the same time looked around searching for her niece.  
  
"Say Jonathan, where's CJ?" Janet looked at her brother while he was fishing the teabags out of the kettle.  
  
"Oh, I think she's still asleep. It was our monthly movie night last night. It got pretty late."  
  
"I told her yesterday that she had to be ready by 7.30."  
  
"Oh, she didn't mention that to me. You can kick her out of bed if you want." Jonathan looked up at his sister but she had already disappeared into the hallway. He heard her going up the stairs.  
  
Janet arrived at the top of the stairs and turned to CJ's room. The door was closed. She opened it silently. She wanted to give CJ the scare of her life but when she saw the teenager sleeping soundly she changed her mind. She walked to the window and opened the curtains to let the rays of sunlight fully enter the room.  
  
"Daaaaad! No!" CJ placed her pillow over her head to shut the light out but it was no use.  
  
"Good morning, CJ!" Janet walked back to the bed and placed the fallen radio back on its place on the nightstand. She pulled back the sheets revealing only CJ's body.  
  
"Oh crap!" The muffled reply came from under the pillow, followed by a strong curse and CJ's head.  
  
"You know what time it is?" Janet looked at her niece.  
  
"No, I don't!" CJ pulled her sheets back up and disappeared underneath them. "And I don't care!"  
  
"It's 7.30! You ought to be ready by now. You have a briefing at 9. Remember?"  
  
"I don't want to go. I don't feel so good." Janet smiled. That trick wasn't going to work and CJ knew that.  
  
"You know you can't play that trick on me, CJ! Now, move it!" Janet once more pulled the sheets off the bed and placed them on a nearby chair.  
  
"Alright, I'm up!" CJ got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Her aunt descended the stairs and met up with her brother in the kitchen.  
  
"You were right. She was still asleep." Jonathan smiled. He was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of tea at the same time, causing him to spill some over the paper.  
  
"Damn it!" He tried to clean his mess but it was already too late. The tea had already dried in the paper, giving part of it a nice brown color. "Where are you taking CJ?"  
  
"What? Oh ... Cassandra wanted to go to the lake today and she invited CJ to come along." Jonathan nodded, placed his cup back on the table and continued reading his paper.  
  
"Good morning, Dad!" CJ placed two slices of bread in the toaster and filled a glass with milk. While she waited for her toast, she read the 'tea' part of the paper. Janet looked at her brother and her niece. She noticed they both had the same habits. She had seen Jonathan spill his tea and now it was CJ's turn to color the paper with milk. "Damn it!" Janet smiled.  
  
The toast was gone in less than ten minutes. CJ grabbed her backpack and was ready to go.  
  
"See you tonight, Dad!" She handed him the still wet paper and followed her aunt to the front door.  
  
"Have fun at the lake!" CJ looked at Janet.  
  
"I will, Dad!" They left the house and walked to the car. "The lake?"  
  
"He asked me where I was taking you."  
  
"Ah! But the lake?" CJ shook her head while getting in the car.  
  
"I had to tell him something."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
*The Briefing Room*  
  
CJ arrived just in time in the briefing room. SG-1 was already there and they were visibly bored. Jack was drawing on his papers, Daniel was playing with his glasses, Sam was reading some scientific paper and Teal'c was ... well, he was Teal'c. He seemed never to be bored unless he got stuck in some timeloop. When General Hammond walked into the room SG-1 jumped up, even CJ. She had picked up the military habit a few months ago and was still doing it.  
  
"At ease!" They all fell back into their chairs and looked at the General. He handed them the files with the information on P5J-314. CJ started to study the file while General Hammond was giving some additional information on how long they could stay. She missed a part of his explanation because she had been daydreaming. It was not until she heard her name that she paid some attention. "CJ, I expect a full report about this trip on my desk." She looked up at him. It was the first time she had to make a report for General Hammond.  
  
"Uh ... Yes Sir!"  
  
"You'll be leaving in an hour! Dismissed!" Hammond walked back into his office while SG-1 went to the locker-room.  
  
*The Locker Room*  
  
"CJ, you look awful!" Sam looked at the Kid.  
  
"Gee, thanks Sam! Just what I needed to hear!" CJ opened her locker and a whole lot of stuff tumbled to the floor. CJ picked her watch out of the mess and put the rest back into the locker. She was ready in less than thirty minutes. "I'll be in the infirmary if you need me! See you in the gate room!" CJ left the locker room and went to the infirmary.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
It was calm and quiet in the infirmary. It was early in the morning and there were not that many teams scheduled to come back. There was no one in the room so CJ moved over to Dr. Fraiser's office. The door was open but she didn't want to startle her aunt and risk a black eye in return. CJ knocked a couple of times and waited patiently for an answer. Hearing the knocks Janet turned around to see who had the guts to disturb her in her office.  
  
"CJ! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?"  
  
"I am ready. I was just wondering if you could give me something for this oncoming headache." CJ rubbed her forehead. It was probably going to bug her all day, as it usually did, but she could try to slow it down by taking some painkillers.  
  
"Sure, wait a second." Janet moved over to her shelf and soon found what she was looking for. She handed CJ an aspirin and gave her two others just in case the first one wouldn't work. "Now go before you're late again!" CJ nodded and left the infirmary with a smile.  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
CJ entered the gate room to see that SG-1 had already arrived. They were having a busy conversation but as soon as they saw CJ entering the gate room, they stopped talking and gazed at the teenager.  
  
"Something wrong?" CJ looked from one to the other but they all shook their heads. 'They were definitely talking about me. No doubt about that!' Dialing had started and the ring started to turn until the right chevron locked. As soon as the wormhole was established they could leave for P5J- 314.  
  
  
  
P5J-314  
  
SG-1 were thrown out on the other side. They landed in a heap. When they had untangled themselves they got a better look on their surroundings. The Gate stood in the middle of a large grassy meadow that seemed to go on for ages either side of it. There were no trees whatsoever.  
  
"Can you believe that? No trees!" O'Neill was looking around, searching for those familiar green trees. "What's a planet without good old trees?" He shook his head while he moved on.  
  
During their walk, looking for anything interesting, they were having a happy chat. Sam and Daniel were speculating about the possible civilization and the wonderful surroundings of the planet. Jack was explaining to Teal'c some more rituals of Earth. And CJ was walking in front of them, whistling a song she had heard on the radio that morning. Jack considered the planet safe enough to give the Kid some space. She could sense any Goa'uld danger from a mile away, so why wouldn't he allow her to walk in front?  
  
Suddenly CJ stopped and Jack caught up with her to see why she had stopped in the first place.  
  
"CJ, is something ... wow, look at that!" A huge cliff went down at least 50m, ending in a lake bigger than any lake Jack knew on Earth or any other planet. They could see the entire valley. There were more trees than O'Neill could ever imagine. It was a beautiful green landscape with dozens of hills. Somewhere in the distance they could see smoke, probably from a village. The sun reflected into the dark blue water of the lake beneath them. Occasionally a fish jumped out of the water to catch a fly, its silver skin flickering in the sun. SG-1 was standing on the edge of the cliff, mouths wide open taking in the wonderful view.  
  
A sudden roar however brought them back to reality.  
  
"What was that?" Jack looked at his 2IC when a second roar accompanied by a little shake disturbed the peaceful atmosphere of the planet.  
  
"I don't know, Sir! An earthquake maybe?" Sam looked at her CO.  
  
"Move away from the edge! NOW!" Jack ordered his team to leave the edge of the cliff but it was already too late. The earth beneath their feet started to shake even more and split open right where CJ was standing. She lost her balance causing her to fall off the cliff. She grabbed around her for something to get a hold on but all she grabbed was air.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Sam dove after her but missed. Jack grabbed his Major's feet to prevent her from going the same way as CJ. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!!" Sam heard her name fade away as CJ fell deeper.  
  
"CeeeeeeeeeJaaaaayyyyyy!" Sam saw her pupil fall into the depth of the valley, hitting the water with an incredible speed. "CJ! Nooooooooooooo!"  
  
As CJ fell down the cliff, images of her life past by in a rush. She saw the figures on the cliff look at her, helplessly. She had the feeling she was flying, slowly making her way down facing death. She was stretching her arm out to those figures. - I'm sorry, Dad, I won't be home tonight! - As she hit the water an incredible pain went through her body and it felt like the water crushed every bone in her body. It sucked her down to her inevitable death. She felt water coming into her lungs. This was it. Game over. - No! Don't give up, CJ! Fight this! - It was of no use. She slowly faded into darkness leaving life behind.  
  
They all looked over the edge but CJ didn't surface.  
  
"This is not happening! This is not happening!" Sam looked from Jack to Teal'c and Daniel but they couldn't tell her it was just a dream. Daniel peeked over the edge again just to be sure but still there was no sign of CJ.  
  
"We'd better go back to the SGC." Jack turned away from the edge and started to go back from where they came.  
  
"NO! We can't leave her behind!" Sam stopped her CO from leaving.  
  
"Carter, you saw her fall! She's gone! She's dead! Nobody is capable of surviving a fall like that!" Jack was shouting at his 2IC. Daniel and Teal'c were silently watching at the scene in front of them.  
  
"We can't leave her here, Sir!" Tears were forming in the back of Sam's eyes. They couldn't leave her here. They just couldn't.  
  
"We saw her fall. If she survived the fall, the rocks would have killed her anyway. So let's move!" Jack was angry for not being there on time to save his young friend. And he didn't want to leave either but he had no other choice. He dragged his 2IC along, back to the Gate.  
  
During the walk back they were very silent. Sam was crying. Daniel stayed close by her side, while his eyes were also filled with tears. Jack was walking in front so that the rest couldn't see his face. He was angry ... angry at this planet for taking away a member of his team. Teal'c was the only one with a straight face but if they would look closer they could see that he was in as much grief as the rest of the team.  
  
  
  
Earth  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
SG-1 came stumbling through the Gate onto the ramp, a medical team waiting for them. They were clearly in shock. General Hammond looked at his first team and immediately knew something terrible had happened.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, where's CJ?" Hearing the teenager's name startled the team.  
  
"She ... um ... she's dead, Sir." Sam now knew for sure that it wasn't a dream and lost it right there and then. Janet looked at O'Neill not believing what she had just heard him say.  
  
"Sir?" She looked up to the Colonel and then to the rest of his team.  
  
"NO! We left her behind! We left ... her ... behind! We have to go back!" Sam freaked out completely causing the medical team to sedate her. She dropped to the floor, lying there in Daniel's arms floating into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*The Briefing Room*  
  
The debriefing was one of the saddest in years. SG-1 minus Sam, who was asleep in the infirmary, Janet and General Hammond were seated around the table. They were gazing at each other not knowing what to say. Jack and Daniel tried to avoid looking at Janet. They were clearly afraid of what the Doctor would say or do to them.  
  
"Now tell me exactly what happened?" General Hammond looked at Colonel O'Neill, who was staring at his hands.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. We were just standing there when the earth started to shake dangerously. I ordered everyone to move away from the edge ... but it..." Jack took in a deep breath and let it out in one big sigh. "...Was already too late, Sir. The ... uhm ... earth split open where CJ was standing and she fell, Sir." Finally he turned his head towards Janet. "I'm sorry, Janet." It was nothing more than a mere whisper but she had clearly heard the Colonel. "There was nothing we could do. Carter tried to grab her but she was ... too late." Jack turned his look back to his hands. Daniel was feeling very uneasy too. He didn't know what to say. He had lost yet another friend. This time not to the Goa'uld but because of some stupid earthquake. General Hammond was looking at his first team. They were all devastated about what had happened. His gaze stopped at Dr. Fraiser. She felt someone was staring at her and looked up.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Her mouth opened to say something but she changed her mind. - How am I feeling? He wants to know how I'm feeling! For cryin' out loud! I just lost my niece and he wants to know how I am feeling! - A lump had formed in her throat. - Don't lose it here, Janet! Just don't loose it here! Not here and certainly not in front of Hammond and SG-1! -  
  
"I just lost CJ, Sir. How do you think I'm feeling?" She looked at him, angry and hurt. - Oh my God! Jonathan! -  
  
"Dr. Fraiser?"  
  
"Jonathan!" General Hammond didn't seem to understand what Janet meant. "CJ's father!"  
  
"I'll notify him later today. Colonel, your team is on stand down until further notice."  
  
"Sir?" Janet looked at Hammond. "What are you going to tell my brother?"  
  
"I'll tell him everything he needs to know. I owe him that much. ... Dismissed!" General Hammond stood up from his chair, nodded briefly and disappeared into his little sanctuary called office.  
  
*Hammond's Office*  
  
Once there he let out a big sigh before he called in the Airman who was standing guard at the door.  
  
"Airman Sanchez, call NORAD and tell them to send Dr. Jonathan Fraiser down. As soon as he arrives on this level, you escort him to my office."  
  
"Yes Sir! Anything else, Sir?"  
  
"Uhm ... tell Lieutenant Simmons to send a message to the Tok'ra regarding CJ's unfortunate . accident."  
  
"Yes Sir, I will."  
  
"Dismissed!" The young Airman saluted and left to fulfill his duties. Hammond dropped into his chair causing it to squeak like hell and sighed again. He buried his head in his hands. What on earth was he going to tell the man he knew only from CJ's and Janet's stories? He had promised his CMO that he would tell him the truth but he still needed to figure out how he was going to do that. Every other time one of his men died the only thing he had to do was to send a letter to people he would probably never meet. But this was different. He had to speak face to face to the man whose daughter had died on a planet in a galaxy so far away from home. Hammond sighed again, closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax a little before he was thrown into the frontline of the battle.  
  
Twenty minutes later a knock on the door took him out of his reverie.  
  
"Enter!" He called and the Airman from before entered the office, followed this time by a wary looking man in his mid forties.  
  
"Sir." He cracked a salute and stood at attention in front of General Hammond while the other person started to wander through the office, looking at all the different decorations.  
  
"You're dismissed, son!" Hammond stood up from his chair and glanced longingly at the door. Oh how he wished he'd not have to do this. "Dr. Jonathan Fraiser, I presume?" The other man turned around startled by the General calling out for him. He looked around, obviously trying to find the Airman who had brought him there. "Please, sit down." Warily Jonathan took the offered seat and looked questioningly at the General in front of him.  
  
"General?" Luckily there was a nameplate on the desk because, unlike his sister, he had no idea of which insignia meant what.  
  
"I'm General Hammond, commander of this facility. In light of resent events I am obliged to tell you what it is we do here. I know that this all may look, even sound weird but I promise that in the end everything will be clear."  
  
"Sir?" The questions forming in the back of Jonathan's mind didn't get the time to be asked because he was already ushered out of the office and into a large room which had a big oval table in the middle.  
  
*The Briefing Room*  
  
Two people, who looked vaguely familiar to him, were sitting around it. One had his head buried in his hands while the other was stoically sitting with his hands clasped together, resting them on the edge of the table.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, I think you remember Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c." Jonathan received a curt nod from the both of them. Then Hammond guided him to a chair. Soon a glass of water and a file, reading 'CLASSIFIED' all over it, were put in front of him by an Airman that kept guard near the door. - This is too weird! What's going on here? - "Doctor you must sign these papers. They make sure that you don't go public with what you're about to hear and see." Jonathan looked at the papers Hammond had given him. He quickly read them and then signed on the right spots. When that part was over and done with, Teal'c rose and walked over to a small table, picked up a remote and switched off the lights. Soon images were flooding over the screen in front of Jonathan. What was told and shown to him could have never prepared him for the news he was about to receive.  
  
Some time during the presentation two more people had entered the room and had silently taken place at either side of Jonathan. When the lights switched back on he was so flabbergasted by what had displayed in front of him that he didn't immediately recognize his sister sitting next to him.  
  
"Jonathan." Her general appearance was downcast.  
  
"Janet?" He looked surprised to see her sitting next to him. "What happened? No better yet ... what are you doing here?" He wanted to ask so many questions but these were the only ones he could voice right now.  
  
"I ... I work ... here." It was the only thing her tight throat would let her say and still it was nothing more than a mere whisper.  
  
"What? But Jan ... what ... what the hell is going on here? I mean apart from you coming clean about your job."  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, this has nothing to do with your sister but..."  
  
"But what?" Jonathan got up from his chair and started to pace around. He glared at the people sitting around the table who in return stared back at him.  
  
"You sister isn't the only one of your family who works in this facility. About a year ago we did a test in the senior year of every High School in America. It appeared that your daughter and a few others scored the best so we looked at their profiles and chose CJ for our new project. The two of you were relocated to Colorado Springs. Ever since then we have been training your daughter to become the future of this facility. CJ was an astounding, bright young woman who made a difference in this base the moment she set one foot inside." All the way through the General's explanation Jonathan's mouth had dropped inch by inch.  
  
"But ... how? I mean she's in College. How can she be there and here? She didn't join the Air Force, did she? She's only 16 ... 17 next week."  
  
"No, she didn't join the USAF. She, however, never attended one class in College. She has been receiving lessons from various people with various degrees though. I can assure you she had the best teachers a student like CJ could wish for."  
  
"But where is she now? And why are you keep using the past tense when you talk about my little girl? Please, tell me my little girl is okay!" There was this pleading tone in his voice that could've ripped the heart out of every person's chest. Janet, who had been listening in silence, suddenly bolted out of the room, leaving everybody stunned. Daniel immediately got up from his chair and made his way to the door.  
  
"Uh ... I'd better go ... and check on ... Janet." While Jonathan was still waiting for an answer from the General, Daniel left the briefing room and started a thorough search for his favorite Doctor.  
  
"Where the hell is CJ? Why is this taking so long?" He was slowly starting to loose his patience.  
  
"I'm sorry but your daughter didn't make it back home from SG-1's mission this morning." Hammond suddenly found the tabletop very interesting, just like his 2IC. Teal'c was still looking calmly at CJ's father.  
  
"What do you mean with 'she didn't make it back'?" His voice caught in his throat and he definitely needed to sit down again.  
  
"General Hammond means that CJ Fraiser had a fatal accident on P5J-314." - Thank you, Teal'c, but you should work on your subtleties! - Jonathan swallowed hard when he heard Teal'c pronounce the word 'fatal'.  
  
"No ... don't tell me ... oh my God ... no!" Jonathan slumped on the floor as tears found their way down on his cheeks. General Hammond ushered Jack and Teal'c out of the briefing room so that Jonathan could have some privacy. He also gave the Airman at the door the order to forbid entrance in the room by any personnel. At the base of the stairs in the control room he placed a Lieutenant with the same order. After that he went to his office to start with the paperwork.  
  
*The SGC*  
  
Meanwhile Daniel had followed Janet to a room right next to the one Sam occupied. If she were awake she would be able to hear the entire conversation, but she was still sedated to keep her calm. Daniel had never thought that he would ever see her freak-out like that, she was the one with the nerves of steel and yet looking at her now, she was just another broken woman. Janet was something else, showing almost no emotion at all. When Daniel entered the darkened room she was sitting in the chair that stood behind her small desk that was conveniently stacked with folders and papers. She just sat there, not crying, not yelling, not doing anything. That was what scared Daniel the most, that she wasn't showing any emotion and that usually meant that she wasn't coping.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Go away Daniel!" She raised her voice to give it some extra emphasis but it didn't seem to work as by the time the second word had left her mouth she began falling over her words.  
  
"No, I won't go away Janet, you're gonna have to talk about this to someone. If you won't talk to me then promise me that you'll talk to Sam when she wakes up."  
  
"No!" She pulled up her legs and hugged them for dear life.  
  
"Janet, I..."  
  
"I said no, now get the hell out of my office!" She yelled as hard as she could and tears were starting to make their way down her cheeks. - Okay emotions, that's good! We're getting somewhere here. -  
  
"Now it's my turn to say no. I'm not leaving you alone, Janet, not like this." When Daniel made an attempt to move closer she just pulled her legs further up and started yelling again.  
  
"Why didn't you save her, you're the indestructible SG-1 for Christ sake! You lost her! You took away everything Jonathan lived for! Do you have any idea what this will do to him?"  
  
"Look Janet..."  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" She stood up from her chair and started to advance in his direction, screaming at him hysterically.  
  
"She was everything to him, you don't have the right to take that away from my brother! What were you people thinking sending a 17-year-old out on the field? What gave you the right to involve her into all of this, playing with her life like that!"  
  
"Janet!" She had come dangerously close to him and he backed away until he felt the knob of the door handle stabbing into his back. - Okay, not good! Please don't hurt me, because you're the one that needs to patch me up once I'm hurt. -  
  
"I hate you for not keeping her close, I hate Jack for not being there when she needed him, I hate Teal'c for not protecting her the way he promised me, but most of all do I hate Sam for not holding on!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks in a steady flow and soon she slumped to the floor not carrying the strength in her to stand anymore. Daniel's impassive face started to twitch when he heard the harsh words that were directed at him. The woman that he felt deeply for hated them, hated him. Never in his life had he imagined that someone would ever say those words directed at him. He felt the anger rise inside not only directed at the woman currently sitting on the floor at his feet but also at himself. - How on earth did I manage to screw things up like this? - Slowly a tear trickled down his face but he refused to give into the need to cry, because if he started now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop. He loved CJ as much as anybody else on the base and Janet had no right to question that love. It was wrong, she was wrong!  
  
"I loved CJ as much as you did Janet! I never meant for this to happen, I swear!" His tone was pleading and seemed to have lost all anger ever present in his body.  
  
"Get out!" It wasn't much more than a mere whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. He stepped forward so that he could open the door but as soon as he reached for the handle, the door swung open to reveal Jack and Teal'c. Upon taking in the scene before them, they ushered Daniel out of the room and left Teal'c at the door to make sure that Janet got her privacy.  
  
Jack guided Daniel to his quarters and after a long silence he finally managed to get him to talk about what had happened. When he had heard the full story, he too wasn't a happy camper. He couldn't believe that the friendliest person he had ever known would say that she hated him. This was something he didn't need on top of all the guilt that he already felt for letting CJ die.  
  
"I gave you the information that you needed, now can you please leave me alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"Are you sure Daniel, I mean she said some pretty nasty things there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours then." Closing the door Colonel O'Neill left Daniel's quarters with no real sense of direction. Without noticing he ended up at the room where Sam was resting. Having no desire to talk to anyone he decided that he wanted to check up on the one person that wouldn't respond anyway. Upon entering the room he saw that the curtains were draped around the bed so he figured that some nurse was checking her out. He slouched back in a comfortable chair that was placed there for the sole purpose of bedside vigils, hoping that the nurse wasn't gonna take to long, because he really felt like he needed to get some stuff off his chest involving some of the guild that he felt. Five minutes passed then 10 and soon he was beginning to feel his eyes dropping.  
  
I was casually walking through the high grass until we reached a 50m high cliff. The ground started to rumble and soon the edge of the cliff disappeared under our feet. I started to scream to get out of there but it was already too late. I saw CJ going over the edge, followed by my Major. Fear gripped around my heart, immobilizing me. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and somehow my brains told me I needed to do something, for I was already making a dash for Sam. I managed to get a hold of her, but she couldn't hold on to CJ. I saw her falling and falling and falling, seeing her mouth move but not hearing any sound, until I heard a loud splash.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jack woke up with a start, sweat covering his brow. He wiped it away and took deep breaths hoping that they would get his heart rate down to an acceptable level. When he looked over at the bed he noticed that the curtains were still closed. Looking at his watch he noticed that at least 2 hours had passed since he had left the briefing room. "A check-up usually doesn't last that long!" Walking over to the curtain he pulled it back so that he could see the bed. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. The covers were sprawled over and next to the bed and IV-lines lay discarded on the bed. Whoever had occupied the bed had left in a hurry. He didn't give it a second thought before he ran out into the hallway to check if Sam was there. Seeing nothing he ran back inside and pressed the alarm button by the door, letting people know that they had a patient running around without authorisation. Giving the bed one last look he started running towards her office, hoping against hope that she had gone there but once again no luck. "Oh God Sam, where are you? Why are you doing this to us?" His questions remained unanswered when the General entered the lab.  
  
"What the hell is going on Colonel?"  
  
"Sam's missing, I went to check up on her and her bed was empty. I came here first, hoping that she would be here, but apparently she's not."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sir, she's in no condition to be out there, we have to find her!"  
  
"I know, Colonel, and I'll order a search party if necessary"  
  
"Thank you Sir!"  
  
"Go find her son." Without looking back Jack stormed out of the room, wondering where to go next. She could be in a million and one places and she knew how to hide. If she didn't want to be found, she'd make sure she wouldn't be found under any circumstances.  
  
Next on his list were her quarters, once again empty. Running past Daniel's he informed him of the situation and soon they were methodically searching the base. After about an hour they met up at the elevator, announcing that they were unsuccessful in locating her.  
  
"Okay, so the only option is, outside the complex."  
  
"I already called the guard on duty and he said that she didn't sign out. So I don't think that she's out there anywhere."  
  
"She knows more than one way to get in and out of this base undetected Daniel, I'm putting my money on topside."  
  
"Well, I'll go through the base again, in case I missed her somewhere."  
  
"Okay, keep in contact." Pushing the elevator button Jack got in and left for his search of the mountain, while Daniel started searching the base all over again.  
  
Cursing the elevator for being too slow was the only thing for Jack to do so as not to go crazy at the situation. - First CJ's death then Janet's outburst and now Sam missing. God, do these women want me dead or something? - Finally reaching level 11 he got into the other elevator that would take him topside. Resting his head against the wall he pondered on the question why Sam would run away. Coming up with no reasonable answer he started pounding his head against the wall. - Wait a minute! Sam's room is right next to...! Oh my god, she may have heard everything that was said in Janet's office. That would explain her sudden departure, let's just hope that she went to her not-so-secret spot on the mountainside. - Finally arriving at the checkout point he quickly scribbled something on the paper that resembled his signature and then ran outside into the cold evening- air.  
  
Moving soundlessly over to the rocky path that led all the way up to the top of the mountain, he tried not to stumble and fall. Once at the end of the path he started to make his way down again on the other side ducking here and there to avoid collision with protruding rocks and twisting and turning to avoid all the bushes that were on his way. He came to a small plateau and moved over to the edge, hoping to find his 2IC on the platform below formed by a protruding rock. It was a very pleasant spot to reside since it was completely sheltered from the wind and rain by the plateau above it. Not spotting her on first sight he walked down near the side of the ledge and turned to look at the small cave at the back of the platform. What he saw made his heart ache. She lay at the very back of the cave-like structure, curled up in a ball, tears running down her way too pale face at a steady pace and once in while a sob would wrack her body. When Jack moved closer she just curled up more and moved away from him as far as she could. Finally gaining some ground on her he saw the shivers running down her spine were just as much from crying as from the cold. Taking of his jacket he placed it over her.  
  
"No matter how protected you are here, this isn't the type of weather that allows infirmary-gowns, Sam!" He tried to lighten the mood but she only winced when he touched her. "Sam talk to me. Why did you run away?" A sob was the only answer he got to his question. "Well if you don't wanna talk, then do you mind if I talk, because I was actually on my way to talk to you anyway when I found your bed empty." He didn't get any response from her and immediately assumed that that meant yes. Moving over to sit next to her he leaned his head against the wall of the cave and briefly closed his eyes.  
  
"I keep seeing the two of you fall Sam, and every time I can only save you. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to hold on to you. I feel guilty at letting CJ die but I also feel relieved that I was able to keep you safe. I don't know which feeling has more right to be in my heart and it rips me apart. Well if it were up to Janet, it's the guilt that should prevail but I'm not sure that would be such a good idea, because that way I wouldn't be any help to you or Danny or Janet." He paused a little only to see that she had stopped crying and was currently clenching her fist to her chest in an attempt to get them warm. Taking pity on her he pulled her up in a hug and placed the jacket over her upper-body so he could have some benefit from it too. At first she struggled a little against him but eventually she didn't have a choice but to relent. Placing her head against his shoulder she tried to take comfort in his embrace. They sat together in each other's arms in silence for a while before silent tears stained her cheeks again.  
  
"She hates me!" It was only a whisper but he had heard her. He cursed under his breath at her admission that she had overheard Daniel and Janet's fight. "She hates me and because of that she won't let me see Cassie anymore and I don't think that I cope with that! She's my daughter too, damn it!" The tears had gained some intensity and wiping them away had no effect. Pulling her as close as possible he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, hoping that they would soothe the distressed woman in his arms. Again they sat in silence for a while before he felt her shiver violently against the cold that was making its way through her body.  
  
"Let's go inside Sam, you're gonna catch a cold if you stay here any longer."  
  
"No!" She raised her voice sufficiently for him to get worried.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to go there anymore."  
  
"Are you afraid to run into Janet and worried about what she might say to you?" Jack felt her nod against his chest and immediately his heart went out to his 2IC. - This has shaken her a lot more then I thought it would. I wonder if Janet knows what damage she caused her best friend. Maybe that's why it hurts so much for Sam to hear Janet say such things, because they're best friends. - He slowly started stroking her hair in which he hoped was a soothing gesture and dropped a swift kiss on top of her head. "Then we'll stay a while longer, okay?" He felt her nod again while trying to hide a yawn from him. It didn't take long before he heard her breath even out and feeling her lean heavy on him. - How convenient! Now I can get her inside without her knowledge before I start freezing my butt off. -  
  
Making sure that she was securely wrapped in his arms he stood up and hoped that he hadn't woken her in the motion. Not hearing any protest he decided that she was still asleep and started making his way back to the top of the mountain. It took him more then half an hour to get to the entrance and when he got there he couldn't feel his arms anymore from the weight that he had to carry for the last mile. But he wasn't ready to give her to anyone else yet, not wanting to risk waking her up. Balancing her in his arms he managed to get his hand on the monitor to identify himself while the officer on duty took Sam's hand and softly placed it on the monitor after Jack had removed his. Given the all clear he walked over to the elevator only to be met by Daniel.  
  
"Thank God Jack, were have you been? We were dead worried down there!"  
  
"Shhhh, keep your voice down!" He muttered a quick apology and then pushed the button to call the elevator. "She doesn't want to be here in case she runs into Doc Fraiser and I just waited for her to fall asleep so that I could smuggle her in. If she wakes up I don't want to be held responsible for the consequences."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Oh, you have no idea!"  
  
"How did you find her, how did you know where to look?"  
  
"She told me a while ago that she liked that particular spot on the mountain and showed me how to get there, so it wasn't that difficult to find her once I knew where to look."  
  
"So I'm guessing she heard everything Janet said, or rather yelled at me?" He looked rather disshelved and obviously had been crying too.  
  
"Yeah, and now she's afraid that Janet is going to forbid her from seeing Cassie."  
  
"She does? Oh god, that'll devastate her and Cassie too. She loves Sam more then anybody, even more than Janet."  
  
"Do you think I don't know what will happen if Janet does that? But I believe that Cassie is smart and old enough to know how to get to Sam if she chooses too."  
  
"Yeah, probably." They had reached their destination and waited for the doors to open. When they did the first thing they saw was a rather distressed General. Upon seeing Sam sleeping fitfully in Jack's arms he let out a small sigh of relief and motioned for the two men to follow him.  
  
"Is she okay Colonel?"  
  
"Under the circumstances, pretty okay I guess."  
  
"That's good to hear, take her to the infirmary Colonel, and stay with her in case she decides to run off again."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Daniel, can I talk to you in my office please?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Splitting up the General and Daniel walked to his office and Jack took Sam back to the infirmary.  
  
Upon arriving at the General's office they both sat down at opposite ends of the desk.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you and Dr. Fraiser had a little fall out in her office, is that correct?" The General gave him a scrutinising look and saw how Daniel's face paled when he mentioned Janet.  
  
"Yes that's correct and that's also the reason why Sam ran away. She kind of overheard our shouting match and the part where Janet told me straight to the face that she hates us, most of all Sam."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, son. She's just very upset and people do and say things that they don't really mean in that condition."  
  
"It wasn't like that General, she really hates us and the more I think about it, I know that she has every right to hate us. If the situation were reversed I think I'd hate her too."  
  
"Well if that's how she feels then I think it's better that SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser don't come in contact for a while so that both parties can cool off a little in order to think things over a little more rationally."  
  
"What are you suggesting General?"  
  
"Well I'm suggesting that you all take some time off, off the base, at least until the memorial service next week and I'm even willing to give you all some more extended leave. I think you all deserved that."  
  
"Thank you General! Some leave is definitely in order. But what about the memorial, we'll still have to arrange everything?" A sad look crossed over the face of the younger man, making him look as old as ever.  
  
"Don't worry about that son, I've already started distributing the tasks at hand and everyone was very willing to do their part. Every single person on this base loved CJ, no matter how much of a pain-in-the-ass she was sometimes."  
  
"Thank you General, you don't know how much this means to me, to us for that matter."  
  
"You're welcome, now I suggest that you go and tell the Colonel and the Major that they are on downtime and I'll have someone tell Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Leaving the office he all but ran towards the infirmary hoping against hope that Sam was allowed to go home.  
  
Upon entering he noticed Dr. Warner talking to Jack in hushed voices and they both glanced at the bed behind them occasionally, lines of worry edged on both their faces.  
  
"Dr. Warner, Jack, how's Sam?" Looking at the bed he saw that she was awake again and staring into oblivion.  
  
"She's fine physically, but emotionally she's a mess. She refuses to eat, sleep or talk." Looking over at Jack, Daniel could tell that he was worried about her.  
  
"Can she go home?"  
  
"Definitely not Dr. Jackson! She'll need medical attention soon if she keeps this up!"  
  
"Jack didn't you say that she didn't want to come back here, because she was afraid that she was going to run into Janet?" Jack gave Daniel a confused look, obviously not knowing where the younger man was going with this line of questioning.  
  
"Uh ... yeah she said that. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well if we get her out of here, the place she doesn't want to be, then maybe she'll start reacting again. You have to admit that it's worth a shot!" Jack's eyes lit up a little bit with Daniel's suggestion and soon he was harassing the Doctor to let her go home with him, promising that he would return her if she didn't snap out of it. After ten minutes he finally gave way and allowed Sam to be let out of the infirmary under the conditions that she would be under constant supervision and that he would be able to stop by daily to check up on her. As soon as the nurses had dressed her Jack scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the infirmary with Daniel trailing behind them. When they arrived at the elevator they were met by Teal'c who wished to join in their watch over Sam.  
  
*O'Neill's Place*  
  
As soon as they all got settled in O'Neill's house, Sam started speaking again, although not much. She kept her distance from all of them until the day that Cassie showed up on the front door. Janet had indeed forbidden her to come and see them but she had managed to get away from school a little earlier and had persuaded Dominic in bringing her over in his car. None of the men in the household had figured just how much emotion could be placed in only two women. They had cried nearly the whole time but managed to make some small talk too. Cassie, in contrary to her mother didn't blame them at all and wished that she didn't have to be so sneaky when she wanted to see her second mum and her three uncles. Although her visit was only brief, it left a huge impression on everyone. Before they knew it they were sitting together again as SG-1, talking and laughing about all the good times that CJ had given them. Even though at least once a night someone would wake up screaming for CJ, they gradually started dealing with what had happened. They were there for the others and that was what helped them through. And then the day of the memorial came and the moods were all down again. Today was the day that they would see Janet again, for the first time in 8 days and that would certainly provoke some feelings.  
  
8 Days Later  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
The memorial service had been scheduled in the morning at exactly the same hour as SG-1's departure a week ago. Everyone who had known the kid had gathered into the gate room. A wormhole had been established and connected the grassy meadow of P5J-314 with the grey gate room. The shimmering of the event-horizon lightened the blue uniforms up a little. SG-1, General Hammond and Janet were standing on the left side of the ramp, while Jonathan, Cassandra, Jacob and Freya were standing on the right side. Six Airmen, holding an American flag, were standing on top of the ramp.  
  
Janet was looking at her brother and daughter. They were constantly exchanging sad looks and once in a while they both shot a look her way, which she would reply with a small smile saying that everything was going to be just fine. But it wasn't going to be fine, far from actually. Jonathan had locked himself up in his house and had only come out to come to his daughter's memorial service and when that was over he would probably lock himself up again. Janet had commuted between her place and her brother's place. They had told their parents that CJ had died in a flight accident because of the lack of a body. The retrieval team hadn't found her body and they had really searched everywhere, even dived into the lake. Janet had been even more furious when Hammond had told her that Colonel O'Neill, as CJ's commanding officer, was going to do her eulogy. She hadn't spoken to them since her fight with Daniel in the infirmary. Even today she couldn't bring herself to look them straight in the eyes, let alone stand next to Sam, who until a week ago had been her best friend.  
  
Then four Airmen marched into the gate room, two holding a weapon and the other two holding the US flag and the USAF flag. They marched to the opposite side of the room and placed the flags in their stands. When done they turned on their heels to face the Gate. This was the sign for the six on the ramp to start folding their flag into the normal triangle form, making sure all edges were straight. While they were folding General Hammond gave Jack some space to give CJ's eulogy.  
  
"CJ Fraiser ... was like a fresh wind ... blowing through the halls of ... of this facility. The moment I met her ... I knew we were going to have some good times together. She..." A tear blinked in the Colonel's eyes. He hadn't felt like this since Daniel's memorial service, which had turned out alright because they had been implanted with false memories and the Spacemonkey had been alive and okay. "She could make people smile and feel happy just ... just by looking at them. I will miss her. We will all miss her." By the time Jack finished, the flag had been completely folded. An Airman standing towards the bottom of the ramp had taken it and held it against her chest while the Airman in front of her saluted it. The Airman holding the flag took it to O'Neill, placing it against his chest once more saluting it. Meanwhile the Airmen on the ramp had marched down. Jack walked towards Jonathan and placed the flag in his arms. He nodded shortly as Jack saluted the flag. While the lament, Catherine had composed for her daughter, played in the background, Jacob and Janet marched up the ramp towards the open Stargate. They picked up the wreath of flowers that was sitting at the top and placed it in the event-horizon, which held it in place for a split second to send it off to P5J-314.  
  
"We commend Catherine-Jane Fraiser's spirit to the Universe she liked to explore so much. I pledge to continue that exploration in her memory. May she rest in peace!" Jacob and Janet saluted the Gate as one last goodbye. With that it was all over. CJ was now really gone.  
  
People started to leave the gate room as the Stargate closed down behind them. Jonathan was staring at the Gate. Janet knew he wasn't going to hold on for much longer.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser?" Janet looked away from her brother and saw Freya standing next to her. She was trying to hold on too but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Yes Freya?" As she looked at the young woman in front of her she saw what CJ meant by saying that Freya and Anise were each other's opposite.  
  
"Anise and I, ... we want to..." Tears started to roll and didn't stop anymore. At that moment Anise took control, as she better knew how to control Freya's emotions. "We just want to say how sorry we are." Anise managed to crack a smile but it faded as fast as it had appeared.  
  
"Thank you, Anise."  
  
"Mom!" Cassandra was sitting on the edge of the ramp, holding the American flag that was given to Jonathan. "Are we going home yet?"  
  
"Yes honey, just a minute, okay! ... Why don't you go ahead and take Freya with you?" Cassie nodded and left the gate room with Freya tagging along.  
  
Once Cassandra and Freya had left, it was only brother and sister who remained in the gate room. They were both standing in front of the Gate, staring at it in silence.  
  
"What am I going to do now, Janet?" Jonathan broke the peaceful silence, his voice thick with emotions.  
  
"I don't know, Jonathan! I really don't know!" 


	3. Salva Mea II

Title: Salva Mea-Part 2  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Category: drama, angst, romance  
  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
  
Spoilers: Point of View  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's note: I have named Cassie's dog Ramses because I have no idea what his real name is. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado Springs  
  
*07.00am- Friday Morning*  
  
A beautiful sun announced the beginning of a wonderful day. It was quiet in Colorado Springs but that wouldn't be for long. The paperboy had started his round and the first people made their way out of their safe houses, letting sounds appear in the streets of the little town.  
  
The Jackson-family, however, had already been up since 5am. They always got up at 5, ever since little Lucy joined the family. Mom and Dad could live with that but the two other kids in the house weren't as forgiving as their parents were. Catherine and Cassandra, both adopted by Janet, considered the baby a burden. It started to get on their nerves not getting a good night sleep. It was only during the day and after school that they had some quiet moments because Lucy went to work with her parents in Cheyenne Mountain. They worked at the SGC, a secret project nobody knew of. Catherine and Cassandra were still going to High School. They were both very bright and the best of their classes but Cat seemed to collect 'after- school detentions'. Almost every day of the week she had to stay one or two hours longer than the rest of her classmates. And her Saturdays were usually filled with more detentions. The Principal of the school would be more than pleased to kick her out but he couldn't do that because Catherine was a brilliant student and there weren't many of those at his school. He knew that the teachers were going to be very happy the moment she would graduate, and that day couldn't come soon enough for all of them.  
  
"Good morning, Catherine! Good morning, Cassandra!" Both girls mumbled something that resembled 'good morning' and sat themselves down at the table. Lucy had yet again woken them a couple of times during the night. They both yawned at the same time while bacon and eggs were placed in front of their noses.  
  
"Good morning, honey!" Daniel entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on Janet's forehead.  
  
"Good morning, kids! How's my little Lucy doing?" He picked the baby out of her chair and started to play with her. Her giggles filled the kitchen and soon everybody was laughing except for Catherine. She had left the table and had gone upstairs to get ready for school. It didn't take her long because she was more than anxious to leave the house.  
  
"Cassie, are you ready to go?" Catherine re-appeared in the kitchen, ready to go.  
  
"Almost done here!" Cassandra emptied her glass and ran upstairs to get dressed too. Catherine moved out of the kitchen but was stopped in her tracks by Daniel. Janet gave him a look that this was not the time to discuss the matter he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Catherine ... we had a call last night from the Principal." Catherine looked at the archaeologist. "He said that you insulted your math teacher ... again!" Cats eyes darted from Daniel to Janet and back.  
  
"So?" The tension in the room climbed to unknown heights.  
  
"So ... what are you going to do about that?"  
  
"What do you care?" Catherine walked into the living room, picked up her bag and went for the front door.  
  
"Catherine, we're not finished here!" Daniel had approached his niece.  
  
"Yes, we are Daniel! And you know what? You're not my Dad so mind your own business, alright! Cassandra, I'm leaving! You ready?" From somewhere upstairs a muffled 'yes' sounded, followed by Cassie coming down the stairs. She could witness the little fight that started to become bigger but Catherine opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Cassie looked from her Mom to Daniel and back.  
  
"Uh ... everything alright?" Daniel turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go outside and see where your cousin is hanging out!" Cassandra followed her mother out of the house.  
  
Catherine was sitting on the porch. Her bag was lying halfway the front yard and books covered the still wet grass. Cassandra automatically gathered her cousin's stuff while Janet took the time to talk to her niece.  
  
"Catherine, you alright?" The girl looked up, revealing a wet face and red eyes.  
  
"He has no right ... he's not my Dad!"  
  
"I'm not your mother either." Janet had put an arm around Cat's shoulder.  
  
"I know but you're ... you ... you raised me ... and that counts for something."  
  
"When will you be home?"  
  
"Around 5.30. I've got after school..." Catherine got up and accepted her bag from Cassie. "I'll try to be good today so that we can go to Uncle Jack's cabin tomorrow." Janet nodded. She knew that it would need a miracle to prevent Cat from getting a detention on Saturday. The two girls crossed the street and got on the yellow bus.  
  
"Good morning Cassie! Hey Cat!" Dominic was sitting in the back of the bus and had kept two seats. As soon as he got a better look on Catherine's face he knew she had yet another fight with her new father. "Cat, you alright?" She sat herself next to the window, ignoring Dominic and everybody else in the bus.  
  
*08.00am-The Jackson's House*  
  
Janet had gone back in and found Daniel in the kitchen having his breakfast.  
  
"We have to go or we're late again." He passed by, his cup of coffee in his right hand and some papers in his left. This wasn't over yet and if it hadn't been for Catherine going to school, today would be the day they had fought out their differences. Janet knew how Cat felt about Daniel. She hated him from the first moment they met. She had accepted Cassandra into the family but it would take another miracle to have her accept Daniel. She shook her head and picked up Lucy.  
  
"Luckily you can't speak yet, hey!" The baby giggled.  
  
*14.30pm-Livingstone High*  
  
Catherine, Cassandra and Dominic were sitting in some chairs in the hallway. They were flipping through some papers when the friendly librarian interrupted them.  
  
"Catherine Fraiser! Cassandra Fraiser-Jackson!" The two girls looked up from their papers as soon as they heard their names.  
  
"Yes?" Questioning looks were exchanged.  
  
"The Principal wants you two in his office ASAP."  
  
"Oh ... okay ... thank you!" They looked at each other and shook their heads at once. "There goes our trip to Uncle Jack's cabin." The trio got up and walked to the office Catherine knew a little too well.  
  
The secretary was reading a magazine when they entered the office. She hastily put it away but she knew that it wouldn't take long before the entire school knew she was reading magazines instead of helping the Principal.  
  
"Uh ... the Principal wanted to see us?"  
  
"Ah ... yes, come on in!" They followed the secretary into the Principal's office.  
  
The man was standing behind his desk holding the phone in his hand.  
  
"They've just arrived, Mr. Jackson." He handed the phone to Catherine. "It's your father."  
  
"I don't have a father. He's dead." She stepped aside so that Cassie could get to the phone.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Cassandra?" Daniel's voice sounded weird as if he was afraid of something.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Catherine's here too but..."  
  
"Listen to me! You'll be picked up by an Airman in a few minutes."  
  
"Why? Daniel what's wrong?"  
  
"They have arrived. Two motherships are closing in on Earth. You'll be safer here."  
  
"Oh my God!" Catherine saw her cousin's face change and knew that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Cassandra, what is going on?" Cassie almost dropped the receiver and looked at her cousin.  
  
"They're here!"  
  
"Cassandra, hand me Catherine!" Cassie handed the phone to Catherine, who suddenly didn't care if Daniel was on the other end or not.  
  
  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Yes, I'm still here."  
  
"Is it true what Cassie says?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Listen the Airman will arrive there in a few minutes! Get the hell out of there, alright!" Catherine could hear Janet in the background. She sounded worried. Well, who wouldn't be worried when the Goa'uld were practically knocking on your frontdoor.  
  
"We'll be seeing you at the complex. Tell Mom we're fine!" Catherine handed the receiver back to the Principal and before he could ask them what was wrong they had already left his office.  
  
Dominic was tagging along with his two friends. He had no idea what was going on but he had a gutfeeling it was something bad because the two girls looked kinda frightened.  
  
"Where're we going?" He didn't get any replies until they were standing in front of the school searching for a black jeep.  
  
"Listen Dominic! We've got some bad news for ya!"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"We're not alone in the universe and the worst thing is, they don't like us that much."  
  
"You mean ... aliens!"  
  
"Yup, lots and lots of 'em!" Cassie spotted the black Air Force-jeep and ran towards it, followed by Catherine and a very confused Dominic.  
  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
  
*15.30pm-The SGC*  
  
The Airman had dropped his package off at the right level and had left for his station. Now the trio was running through the hallways, bumping into the occasional Airman. Dominic had absolutely no idea where they were going. They kept on running and finally arrived at the right place, the briefing room. They had figured everybody would be there. They stumbled into the room, interrupting a meeting.  
  
"Catherine! Cassandra!"  
  
"Mom!" Janet took her two daughters in a big hug. In all the fuss they almost forgot poor Dominic.  
  
"Dominic! What are you doing here?" Daniel looked at the boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh ... I don't know, Sir."  
  
"I told him about the Goa'uld knocking on our frontdoor." Jack smiled. He liked Cat's humor. It resembled his a bit.  
  
"You did what? ... Are you insane? He's a civilian."  
  
"Oh yeah! And what are we? And you?" The fight that had started in the morning between Daniel and Catherine threatened to continue.  
  
"Catherine ... you are an irresponsible young brat!!"  
  
"And you ... you are..."  
  
"Daniel! Catherine! That's enough!" They both looked at Janet who had become a little bit agitated about their behavior. She was standing in between the two fighting-cocks. "Not here, and not right now! Understood!" They looked at each other and then they nodded slightly.  
  
"We'd better get to work. Captain Carter, you try to dial out as soon as the Gate closes! Colonel, you and Teal'c try to keep the Goa'uld out as long as possible. Dr. Jackson, help Captain Carter!" SG-1 left the briefing room to fulfill their duties. "Dr. Fraiser, can I speak with you for a minute? In my office." Janet nodded and followed the General in his office, leaving Cassandra and company behind.  
  
General Hammond presented Janet a chair and sat himself down behind his desk. His face didn't betray any emotion. He was worried inside. On the outside he was just another soldier.  
  
"Doctor, you know as well as anybody else that this could end bad. If Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson do not succeed in dialing out, we're stuck here and we will be sitting ducks for the Goa'uld. Therefor I want you to consider the following option. We still have that quantum mirror. Dr. Jackson wants you to know that he wants to send Cassandra, Catherine and Lucy through it if things turn out bad. If you feel the same way I can send someone to our storage room to start looking for a suitable universe." Janet was staring at him, her brains processing the information. An awkward silence had fallen in the office but she hadn't noticed that.  
  
"I ... Can I think this over?" Hammond nodded. He knew this wouldn't be an easy decision and yet it would be easy if you considered the alternative. He dismissed the Doctor and went to the control room to check up on his two favorite scientists.  
  
"It's awesome!" Dominic was staring at the Gate. Cat and Cassie were sitting around the table, resting their heads in their hands. If Janet hadn't come back so soon they would have fallen asleep.  
  
"Cassandra, go to the infirmary and check up on Lucy, will you?" Cassie stood up from her chair and walked to the door. Dominic followed her as he felt that her mother was staring at him.  
  
"I'll be with Cassandra." He rapidly left the room and followed his friend before he lost track of her. Catherine had walked to the window and was now standing next to her aunt. She too looked at the Gate. It closed down and Carter and Daniel immediately started to dial out but an incoming wormhole prevented them from doing so. Janet let out a big sigh and looked up at Catherine.  
  
"Cat?" The girl looked at the one she considered her mother and nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's something I need you to know."  
  
"What is it?" Cat became aware of a certain tension in the room.  
  
"When this ends bad ... I want you, together with Cassandra, Lucy and Dominic, to go through the quantum mirror. I don't want you here to get yourself killed or be taken as a host."  
  
"But..." Catherine shook her head. She didn't want to leave her family behind, which meant she would never see them again.  
  
"No buts, Catherine! I can't stand the fact that the Goa'uld would kill you or your sisters. It's the only way to safe you."  
  
"Sam and Daniel will open the Gate! I know they will!"  
  
"But when they don't ... will you do as we ask and go through the quantum mirror?" Cat looked at the Gate and nodded silently.  
  
"I promise I'll take Cassie, Lucy and Dominic through the mirror. And I promise I'll come back with help because ... I ... I don't want to loose you too."  
  
"Thank you, Catherine!" Janet took her oldest in a big hug. They left the briefing room and went to the infirmary to check up on the rest of the family.  
  
*17.00pm-Briefing Room*  
  
SG-1 was standing in the darkened briefing room. One of the Motherships had landed on top of the mountain and Jaffa were infiltrating the base. There was not much time left before the entire planet would be under the control of the great goddess Isis. The kids were standing against one of the walls and were aware of the tension in the room. Even Lucy kept silent as if she felt something bad was going to happen.  
  
"It's time." Jack looked at Daniel and Janet. "Let's get them out of here!" He looked at his nieces. He noticed their serious faces. "It'll be okay, I promise!" They left the briefing room and went on their way to the storage room.  
  
Jaffa had seen them running through the halls and a few of them were now following the Tauri.  
  
"Damn it! They're on to us!" Jack saw the Jaffa closing in on them. "Go! We'll keep them busy! Teal'c, stay with me! GO!" The two of them positioned themselves right around the corner, Teal'c on the left and Jack on the right. A grenade killed the first few Jaffa but didn't stop the rest to continue their hunt. It needed a second grenade to grant Teal'c and Jack some time to retreat but they didn't stop their attack. The two friends emptied their weapons on the fearless Jaffa but were soon taken out by the enemy who went in pursuit on the rest of the group.  
  
When they finally reached the storage room, half the Jaffa-population was chasing them. They closed the door but that wouldn't stop them for long so they had to act quickly. Daniel handed Catherine the remote of the mirror and for the first time in almost a year they hugged each other.  
  
"I love you, Catherine!"  
  
"Love you too ... Dad!" They untangled and Cassandra handed Lucy to Cat so that she could say goodbye to her parents.  
  
"Catherine." Janet handed Cat a gun. "If things go wrong ... Cat just nodded, putting the gun behind her belt. "Take good care of your sisters, okay!" It was an emotional goodbye because everybody in the room knew they were never going to see each other again. Catherine hated goodbyes and in her head she was already making plans to come back with lots and lots of help. She looked at Dominic who still hadn't a clue on what was going on except that the aliens were more than eager to get rid of the earthlings. Tears were running down his cheeks. It was then that she realized he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye to his parents.  
  
"Dominic?" He looked at her, wiped his tears away with his sleeves and smiled to show that he was okay, for now.  
  
"Go now! And take care of each other!" Daniel placed his arms around his wife's shoulders and watched his children place themselves in front of the mirror. The three friends were about to place their hand on the mirror when a blast sent them flying through the room. Catherine was smashed against the mirror and found herself on the other side, still holding Lucy in her arms. As a sharp pain went through her shoulder, she could see the Jaffa enter the room. There was no time to waist; she had to shut the mirror off. - I'll be back! I promise! - The pain in her shoulder got worse and blood was trickling down her face. The gun, she had been carrying, was lying a few inches away from her and as she tried to grab it she hit one of the laser beams. An alarm went off, causing Lucy to cry out loud. As people started to fill the room Cat slowly lost consciousness.  
  
Colorado Springs  
  
*07.00am-Friday Morning*  
  
As the sun finally found a hole in the clouds and had a chance to lighten up the beginning of a cloudy day, people started to come out of their houses to breath in the fresh air and to pick up their newspapers. The town came to life and sounds of early cars driving to work filled the streets.  
  
Doctor Fraiser had come home rather late and was still asleep but her daughter and the dog, on the other hand, were already wide-awake. Cassandra had made breakfast and was about to surprise her mother with breakfast in bed when the phone went off. She placed the tray back on the table and dashed for the phone because she didn't yet want to wake up her Mom.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Oh hello!" The voice on the other side didn't sound familiar to Cassie. "Am I speaking to Jessie Gibson?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid you dialed the wrong number."  
  
"Oh .I'm sorry. Bye!" Cassandra put down the receiver and shook her head. The wrong-number-lady had almost ruined her surprise. She walked upstairs as silent as possible, followed closely by Ramses.  
  
As she walked into the still darkened room, she almost tripped over some jeans. Cassie placed the tray on a chair and walked over to the window to open the curtains.  
  
"Good morning, Mom!" The curtains were opened and the rays of sunlight filled the room. Janet mumbled something and then turned around, away from the window. "Come on, Mom! Wake up!" Cassie jumped on the bed and started to jump up and down. Ramses started to bark because he felt the need to wake up the neighbors too. The bed had broken in half if Janet hadn't stopped her daughter in time.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake. Ramses, silence!" Cassie jumped of the bed and picked the tray from the chair. Now it was the dog's chance to jump on the bed and nestle himself on the blankets.  
  
"Here you go!" She placed the tray on the bed and smiled. "Surprise from Ramses and me!" Janet smiled as she took a sip from the mug filled with hot steaming coffee.  
  
"Don't you have to get yourself ready for school?" Cassie looked at the clock.  
  
"7.30! Dominic will be here in half an hour!" Cassie ran out of the room and sprinted into the bathroom.  
  
At 8 o'clock sharp she was standing at the front door, opening it as soon as she heard the doorbell. When she opened the door it wasn't only Dominic who was standing there but Daniel as well.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Good morning, Cassie! Is your Mom home?" Ever since CJ's death it happened more often that she spent the night in the SGC and didn't let anybody but Cassandra know she wasn't coming home.  
  
"Yeah, come on in!" Daniel walked into the house and straight into the living room. "MOM! Daniel is here! I'm off, okay!"  
  
"See you tonight, honey!" As Cassandra left the house, her dog wanted to come along too.  
  
"Stay Ramses! We'll be seeing you after school, alright!" Cassie and Dominic padded the dog quickly and then left to catch the yellow schoolbus.  
  
Janet slowly came down the stairs and watched how Daniel was getting comfortable in one of the seats. When he noticed her, he got up.  
  
"Good morning!" He smiled at her. Whatever friendship they had before CJ's death, it had all faded and they had to start from scratch. Six months had passed since the accident and she was still not ready to forgive her friends for what had happened. But with him things had gone differently. Although she had said some awful things about the team and about him she had some how stopped hating him. Maybe not really stopped but at least they were friends again. He had gained her trust again and that counted for something. It was fragile but it was there.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the SGC because my car broke down last night and..."  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready in a second!" Daniel nodded and sat himself back in the nearest chair.  
  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
  
*9.00am-The SGC*  
  
All the way to the complex they had been silent. They had split up and had gone their own way as soon as they had arrived in the mountain. It looked like it was gonna be a day like any other when the first team scheduled to come back, came back injured. SG-1 had a briefing at 11.00 and General Hammond had also requested Janet's presence. She didn't want to go but in the end she had no other choice but to go if she didn't want to end up disobeying an order of the General.  
  
*11.00am-Briefing Room*  
  
SG-1 was awaiting the presence of General Hammond when Janet appeared in the doorway. She refused to look at the people around the table and sat herself down next to Daniel. An awkward silence entered the briefing room. General Hammond entered the briefing room a little after the Doctor. He had a light assignment for his first team. One of the MALPS had run into something on P9X-487 and got stuck. The Doctor's presence was required because the air on the planet was polluted and he needed to know if it was safe enough to go with only an oxygenmask as protection.  
  
"At ease!"  
  
"Sir, we heard you have a light one for us today." Jack smiled at the General. It became time they had a light mission because in the past few weeks they had gotten themselves into some difficult situations.  
  
"Yes, I have, Colonel. Major Carter, would you take the maps, please? They're on my desk." While Carter went for the maps, General Hammond continued his explanation. "There is however one minor problem. The air on P9X-487 has been polluted and I need to know if it's enough to have an oxygenmask or if you need a protective suit. Doctor Fraiser, what do you think?" Janet looked up. She hadn't been paying attention and had absolutely no idea what the General just asked her. Everybody was staring at her as she took up the documents and flipped through the map. Finally it was Daniel who helped her out.  
  
"So, do we have to wear an entire suit or just an oxygenmask?" Janet got the hint and read the papers about the airpollution.  
  
"Uh ... an oxygenmask is enough ... Sir." She smiled at Daniel, thanking him for the hint.  
  
"You'll be leaving at 14.00! That'll give you time enough to get some lunch. Dismissed!"  
  
"Let's have lunch all together! What do you say?" Daniel looked at his team members. This was his umpteenth attempt to get Janet and SG-1 back together. She knew he tried to get her to have lunch with SG-1 and every time she had found a reason to not go along with them.  
  
"I have some paperwork that needs to be finished." She looked up at him and then walked away. He followed her and stopped her just at the corner.  
  
"Please, come with us!" He really wanted her there.  
  
"I can't Daniel. Not yet!"  
  
"Then have lunch with me ... alone? We can pick up a sandwich and eat it in either my office or yours." He gave her a pleading look he knew she couldn't resist. She nodded and he knew he won another battle and a little bit of her trust.  
  
*14.00pm-Control Room*  
  
Why she was hanging out in the control room, she didn't know but she was there. She looked out the window into the gate room where SG-1 was getting ready for their trip. Daniel was messing with his jacket and Carter had to help him or he would have hurt himself before they left on their mission.  
  
"Chevron 7 locked!" The Gate opened with its usual sound and the blue vortex. Janet smiled as she remembered how CJ loved to watch the Gate open. The memory faded as she saw SG-1 leaving through the same Gate that had taken away her niece from her and had left her brother an emotional wreck. The Gate closed, taking the blue shine away from the grey walls.  
  
She had no idea how long she had been staring at the closed Gate, completely lost in her memories, when General Hammond was suddenly standing at her side.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, are you alright?" He noticed she hadn't heard him and lightly touched her shoulder to make his presence known to her. "Doctor?" He startled her.  
  
"General?" She looked at him and then realized she was still standing in the middle of the control room. "I ... uh..."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I am ... alright. Will you excuse me?" Hammond nodded and she left the room. He knew she wasn't alright, far from to be honest. Daniel kept him updated on things that involved his CMO. He knew she had started to blame herself because she was the one who had recommended CJ for the new project. He also knew about the refusal to talk to or even be with SG-1. It still hurt too much.  
  
*16.00pm-The Infirmary*  
  
The alarm of the Gate activation had startled Janet. She had been filling out some files in her office. It was SG-1 who had come back and soon they were walking into the infirmary for their post-missions. She had to swallow a few times as she suddenly realized that Dr. Warner was on vacation. She had to do SG-1's post-missions. She hadn't done them since CJ's death. Other teams were okay but not SG-1. - I can't do it! I can't do it! -  
  
Daniel started to get worried when Dr. Warner didn't appear into the infirmary. The rest of his team wouldn't mind to skip their PM's.  
  
"Hey, did he forget about us?" Sam looked at Daniel.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if he didn't show up. One PM less." Jack smiled and it grew wider when he thought of all the shots that he would have to miss. Daniel however suddenly recalled that he had seen Dr. Warner leave a few days ago. - Oh my God! -  
  
"Hey Daniel, where are you going? Can we leave?" Daniel walked into the office and found Janet crawled up in a corner of her office, her face deadly pale.  
  
"Janet?" Daniel looked at her and immediately got the message. This wasn't going to be easy. He could barely convince her to go and have lunch with them. How was he going to convince her to do the post-mission exams? "Hey, you alright?" She didn't react on his question so he decided it would be best to ask the General to call in another doctor to do the exams. As he picked up the phone he saw from the corner of his eye that Janet had moved a little so that she could see the three remaining members of SG-1.  
  
"General Hammond."  
  
"General, it's Daniel. We might have a problem in the infirmary."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Dr. Warner is on vacation and Dr. Fraiser refuses or better, she's in no state to do the post-mission exams."  
  
"I'm on my way!" Daniel put the receiver down and walked back into the infirmary where his friends had been waiting.  
  
"Daniel, what is going on?" Sam looked at her friend.  
  
"Dr. Warner is on vacation, which means that Dr. Fraiser has to do our exams."  
  
"What?" Jack looked at the archaeologist and then he looked passed him as he saw the petite Doctor appear in the infirmary, pressing herself against the wall away from the enemy. Tension started to build up and Daniel needed to do something quick before things were going to run out of control. Sam had retreated and was now standing behind her CO. The tension was broken when General Hammond suddenly appeared in the room. Daniel sighed; a war had been avoided.  
  
"Sir?" Jack looked at his CO. "No post-missions today?" The General shook his head and watched how Daniel was just in time to catch the falling Doctor.  
  
"I couldn't do it, Daniel." She looked straight into his blue eyes. "I really couldn't."  
  
"It's okay now. Jack is happy that he doesn't have to go through his PM today." He held her close as if to protect her from all that was evil. Just as SG-1 wanted to retreat and give the Doctor a break, the phone in the infirmary rang. As Sam was standing closest to it she was the one to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, Major Carter here!" All the nodding and mmm-ing in the conversation, confused the hell out of the rest in the room. When she was finally done she looked as confused as the rest. "Sir, a few minutes ago a baby and a teenager came through the quantum mirror. The teenager is badly injured and needs medical help as soon as she arrives here. And they will be here in ten."  
  
"The quantum mirror? I thought we destroyed it." Jack looked at his General.  
  
"Apparently, we did not do so."  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, I hope you can take care of this teenager." With that he left the infirmary.  
  
*17.30pm-The Infirmary*  
  
Dr. Fraiser and her team were waiting at the elevator for the patient to come in. Jack and Sam had gone up to await the truck and Teal'c and Daniel had stayed with Janet. They were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the visitors. When the elevator opened and the injured teenager was rolled out a collective 'Oh my God!' was uttered. The girl on the bed looked like CJ Fraiser. Daniel looked at Janet and for the first time in over six months he saw her eyes lit up a little.  
  
"Take her to the infirmary! Stat!" Sam was holding the crying baby and kinda looked for help. Janet took a look at the little one and the moment the baby saw her face she stopped crying. "She's fine but take her to the infirmary anyway ... Sam." Sam looked at her former best friend and smiled.  
  
"I will."  
  
"How is she?" General Hammond had come to the infirmary as soon as possible when he had heard the news of the CJ duplicate.  
  
"She's gonna be fine, Sir." Janet appeared from behind the curtain. "She has a severe burn to the shoulder and a cut on her head, probably a concussion. The baby is fine and vast asleep." Daniel could have sworn he saw her smile but he wasn't sure. A sudden mumbling interrupted her report to the General. As one they were all standing around the teenager in a split second. The girl's eyes slowly opened but closed again when met with too much light.  
  
"Take it easy!" The voice sounded familiar to Catherine but she knew it wasn't the same person she had said goodbye to. Eventually her eyes got used to the light and she had the chance to look around. She knew everybody and yet they were strangers to her. As she looked at these people memories came back to her of how exactly she had landed here in the first place. And then it struck her.  
  
"Lucy?" She tried to get up but a strong hand kept her down.  
  
"I told you to take it easy."  
  
"Lucy, is she alright?" Catherine looked at Janet.  
  
"I think she means the baby." Daniel looked at the young girl who nodded as he mentioned the little one.  
  
"Yes, she's fine." Cat sighed and smiled.  
  
"So, can you tell us who you are and what you're doing here?" General Hammond looked at the young woman.  
  
"She needs to rest, Sir."  
  
"It's alright." Cat placed her hand on Janet's arm to show her that she needed to talk about how she got there. "My name is Catherine Fraiser. My friends call me Cat. The baby is my sister/cousin and she's called Lucy Jackson." She noticed how both Janet and Daniel looked at each other and started to blush. "I'm taken that you guys aren't married in this universe?" As one they shook their heads. "Right! Anyway ... to make things short ... the Goa'uld Isis attacked Earth and my parents send us through the quantum mirror. Normally Cassandra and Dominic should be here too but..." Tears started to form in the back of Catherine's eyes and it took her a while to continue her sad story. "...The moment we wanted to go through the mirror there was a ... a blast and we were send flying through the room. I was smashed against it and found myself at the other side with Lucy. I..." Tears were now making their way down. "...I saw the Jaffa coming into the room and I had to shut the mirror off and ... I have to go back ... they might be alive ... I have to!" Again Catherine tried to get out of her bed but this time it took Janet a little more strength to keep the young lady in her bed.  
  
"It's okay. Calm down, Catherine! We'll find a way, I promise." But Cat kept on struggling and it needed a sedative to get her calm again.  
  
*20.00pm-The Infirmary*  
  
Janet had been sitting next to Catherine's bed the entire time as she suddenly heard the baby cry. She walked over to the crib and took the little one out.  
  
"Hey little one, are you hungry?" The baby silenced as soon as she heard the familiar voice talk to her. A nurse came and gave Janet a bottle. "Let's see if you like this?" She placed herself back into the chair she had previously occupied and started feeding the baby. She smiled as she noticed the blue eyes, which reminded her of someone else's eyes. That someone else was standing in the doorway looking at the scene in front of him. He was too busy falling in love and there was no way of denying that anymore. He smiled at the thought that the Doctor finally had lightened up a little. It was going to be alright for now.  
  
  
  
The SGC  
  
*09.00am-Saturday Morning-The Infirmary*  
  
Janet had fallen asleep in the chair, still holding Lucy in her arms. Daniel had taken another chair and he too had spent the night in an uneasy position. But it was Catherine who woke up first and noticed both Doctors asleep. Even if they weren't together in this universe they were still having something special going on. She noticed that Lucy was awake and playing with Janet's stethoscope.  
  
"Hey Lucy, you're having fun?" The baby giggled and Cat smiled. At that moment Major Carter entered the infirmary and wanted to say something but Catherine stopped her. "They're still asleep." She whispered so she wouldn't be the one to wake them. Sam just nodded, looked for a chair and placed herself next to the bed.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling much better, thank you!"  
  
"So." Carter didn't really know what to say anymore. The kid in front of her just reminded her of that other kid she had worked with a whole year long until... Sam tried to shake the memory away but didn't really succeed.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, you can C ... Catherine."  
  
"Why is everybody acting so strange around me? Is it because I'm from another universe?" Catherine looked at Sam, who started to feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Uh..." Sam sighed. "Well, you would find out soon enough if you're just as bright as she was."  
  
"Just as bright as who?" Carter didn't want to talk about CJ but maybe Catherine could help her in processing the loss. It had been hard and she still woke up once in a few days in the middle of night screaming for CJ.  
  
"People act strange because you remind them of a girl that used to work here." Catherine gave Sam a weird look but she didn't say anything. "Her name was CJ ... Fraiser." Cat stared at Sam and then she looked at Janet sitting on her other side, but still she wasn't saying anything. "She was a part of this new project and she went on missions with SG-1."  
  
"Cool!" Sam smiled but it faded soon enough.  
  
"Anyway, about 6 months ago she died in an accident. She fell off a cliff and there was nothing I ... we could do. Dr. Fraiser got angry with us because we hadn't been able to save her niece. It has been hard the past 6 months. There's not a day I don't think of the Kid." Catherine was looking at the woman beside her and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Eventually things will go better again and I hope that one day I can be friends again with Janet." As Sam looked up at her former best friend she stared right in two brown eyes, which in return were staring back at her. Catherine looked from one to the other and didn't notice that she was kind of holding her breath until she let it out in a big sigh. "Uh ... I have to go. See you later, Catherine!" Carter got up and almost fled the infirmary.  
  
"I'm sorry if Carter said something to offend you. I didn't know it was something like that." Janet got out of her chair, put the baby back into her crib and fled into her office, smashing the door. The noise woke up Daniel and as he stretched himself he looked at Catherine.  
  
"Where's Janet?" All Catherine could do was point to the office-door but that wasn't even necessary as they heard something crash into the wall and break into a hundred pieces.  
  
"I think I said something wrong." Daniel looked surprised at the young girl in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sam told me about ... CJ, and Janet overheard our conversation by accident. We thought she was still asleep. Sam fled the scene and I apologized to her but all she did was run off like that."  
  
"Things that have anything to do with CJ and SG-1 are kinda sensitive to her."  
  
"Ah right. Thanks for the advice!"  
  
"I'll better not disturb her right now. So, I'll be off then! See you later again!" Daniel walked away and left Catherine alone. - Okay, of all universes I land in the one where Doc Fraiser can't stand SG-1 because of some accident but still has something going on with Daniel! Weird! Ah well, I'll get it out of her soon enough. I'm good in those things, according to Cassie. - The thought of Cassandra made Cat sad again. She closed her eyes and rapidly slid into some fine dream.  
  
*13.00pm-The Infirmary*  
  
It was somewhere around the noon that Catherine woke up out of her dream that had become a nightmare. As soon as she remembered where she was and that it wasn't in her own universe, she called for a nurse.  
  
"Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"Right! Can you pick up a ham-sandwich and a cheese-sandwich for me, please?" The nurse looked at Catherine and then nodded.  
  
"Good. You can bring them to the Doctor's office." With that the nurse left and Cat jumped out of her bed and walked to Janet's office. She didn't even bother to knock she just walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Janet looked at Catherine who was walking around the office and sat herself into the chair opposite the Doctor. "You should stay in bed, you need your rest."  
  
"Doc, not even my Mom ... could keep me confined in those beds for long." Cat smiled a wicked smile. "So why would I do it for you? By the way, our lunch is on the way so I can't go back yet." Cat was looking at the desk and saw a picture of someone she seemed to know. "CJ?" Janet nodded as Catherine picked up the picture and looked at the girl. "And who is this?"  
  
"That's her father, my brother." Janet noticed that Catherine was trying to memorize how he looked.  
  
"My parents died in a car crash when I was very little and my aunt adopted me." The sandwiches arrived and Catherine fell silent. She felt quite comfortable in this office. When they were done eating, Cat felt the urge to continue her story.  
  
"I accepted Cassandra in the family, a sister to play with. And then I found out about my parents and I started to become a real pain-in-the-ass. At school I collected after-school detentions and at home there wasn't a day when there wasn't a fight. It got worse when Mom and Daniel got married. I hated him from the moment I met him. The day before the marriage I ran away. Mom came after me and from then on the problems continued solely between Daniel and me. So, you can say I was quite surprised when he left me in charge to go through the mirror. When I said goodbye to him I told him I loved him but I don't know if that was just because those Jaffa were after us and I didn't want to upset Mom any more, or because I really liked him as my father. I hated him so much that I refused to be his daughter. In school that could be quite confusing because my last name is Fraiser and my sister's last name was Fraiser-Jackson. Most of the teachers thought we were cousins. Cassie and I were cousins, of course, but I considered her more a sister than a cousin." Catherine took a deep breath and was about to continue when Janet interrupted her.  
  
"You don't have to tell me this, you know."  
  
"Yes, I have to. It makes me feel better. I need to talk about it."  
  
"Yesterday you mentioned Dominic. What is he to you?"  
  
"He was our best friend. We were always together and yesterday we took him with us to the SGC, against regulations what caused another fight between Daniel and me. So, this was my story. Now, what's yours?" Catherine gave Janet an innocent smile and hoped that she would tell her the full story. But Janet wasn't going to give in that easily.  
  
"You should go back to bed. You still need your rest and I need to work."  
  
"No, I'm not going back until you tell me everything I need to know about the Fraisers in this universe, including CJ." When Cat mentioned CJ she saw Janet flinch. "You must have loved her very much if you react like that when you hear her name and not to mention the hate you carry towards SG-1." Janet looked up at once and looked angrily at Catherine in front of her. "Come on, tell me about yourself and your relationship with CJ!" Cat was defying Janet and it started to work when she suddenly got up from her chair and bolted out of the office. "Hey, where are you going? Are you afraid of the truth?" Catherine followed her back into the infirmary.  
  
"Is this the way you started your fights with your mother?"  
  
"Most of the times, yes. And I always got what I wanted." Catherine knew how to get Janet to talk but it would hurt her emotionally as much as it would hurt the Doctor. "Let's just pretend I am CJ! What would you tell her?" It wasn't too difficult to pretend Catherine was CJ because they looked alike. "Come on, what would you tell her?" There was no way out for Janet. She had to go with Catherine's flow. She could run from it but Cat would follow her everywhere she went. "You can't run from this, you know! There must be something you want to tell CJ?"  
  
"No Catherine, don't do this!" Tears had started to make their way down and the wall Janet had build up around her heart started to crumble with every word Catherine said.  
  
"My name is not Catherine. My name is CJ! And you will tell me what you want me to know." Janet backed away from Catherine and ended up against the wall, frightened like a trapped animal. "Come on, Janet! Give it a go or are you afraid you might hate her too!" Cat had come very close and to defy the Doctor even more, which could cause Cat physical pain as well, she hit her lightly. "Hey J, you know what, I hate you! Yeah I hate you ... for leaving me there on that deserted planet ... for sending me, a 17-year-old, on missions, dangerous missions! You knew it could kill me but you did nothing to stop it!" At that point, Catherine had finally pushed the right buttons.  
  
"NO! SHUT UP!" Janet pushed the girl away with so much strength that Catherine smashed against a tray, standing nearby. "I don't need this! So shut up!" But Cat was already standing back up and defying the poor Doctor even more.  
  
"Just admit you hate me! ADMIT IT!" Now it was Catherine's turn to back away from a furious Janet. Somewhere during the shouting match they had gotten an audience and one of the nurses had even called for help, what meant that SG-1 was now standing in the infirmary watching a fight that was about to go out of control but Daniel stopped his friends from intervening. She had to go through this. He knew Catherine was right and that she was the only person on the base who could get it out of Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"NO! I don't hate you, CJ! I love you!"  
  
"Then why did you leave me on that deserted planet? Tell me ... WHY?" Both parties were getting out of breath but they didn't give up.  
  
"We couldn't find you! I'm sorry, CJ! I miss you so much!" In the meantime General Hammond had arrived in the infirmary and saw the emotional scene in front him. Janet had slumped to the floor and looked up at the girl in front of her. "I'm so sorry, CJ. I really miss you and I don't hate you ... I don't ... really!" Catherine was crying and in her blurred vision she could see how easily she had cracked the Doctor in just a couple of minutes. She was nothing more than a heap of weakness, an emotional wreck. It hurt like hell, not only her heart but also her shoulder and her back. She stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Janet..." Catherine slumped on the floor next to Janet and took her in a big hug. "...For falling of that cliff ... for leaving you and Dad ... I don't hate you ... it wasn't your fault ... I love you!"  
  
"Okay, show's over!" Jack ushered the nurses out of the room. "Come on move ... and that's an order." Sam was taking in the scene in front of her and realized that everything Catherine had said touched her heart as much as it had touched Janet's. Daniel had walked over to Cat and Janet and had taken the Doctor in his arms, soothing her or at least trying to. Catherine looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You okay?" She shook her head and let it rest on her knees for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way but..." Catherine let out a big sigh. "...She was suffering. I just ... I couldn't see her like that." Cat tried to get upright again but she slumped back to the floor. "Okay, this is not good!"  
  
"Jack, Catherine needs some help!" As he helped her up he guided her back to her bed, where she had to be in the first place. Daniel had scooped the Doctor into his arms and had placed her on a nearby bed. Sam was feeling a little lost but she needed to know something that only Catherine could know.  
  
"Catherine..." The girl nodded and looked straight into Sam's blue eyes. "Do you think she'll ... forgive me ... us some day?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so!" Catherine looked at the Doctor next to her. "She will."  
  
*20.00pm-The Infirmary*  
  
SG-1 had spent the entire afternoon in the infirmary. General Hammond had called in Doctor Evans so that he could take care of the now three patients. Sam and Jack had been playing with Lucy and had a long conversation with Cat about her own universe. Daniel had spent the entire time close by Janet, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Teal'c was the only one who hadn't been there. He had retreated in his room to perform Kel'no'Reem.  
  
They startled as Dr. Evans suddenly interrupted them. He had entered the infirmary a few minutes ago but had to scrape his throat if he wanted SG- 1's attention.  
  
"It's bedtime, don't you think?" Lucy had fallen asleep in Sam's arms and Catherine had been yawning for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Let me take this little sleepyhead to her crib." Sam gently got up from her chair and put the baby back into her crib, but not before kissing Lucy goodnight.  
  
"Daniel, are you coming?" Daniel nodded and got up from his chair to follow his friends home. "I'll be right up!" He bend forward and kissed Janet on the forehead. "Goodnight Doc! I'll stop by Cassie so don't worry!" Catherine looked at him and smiled. - Nothing going on between those two! Right! - "Goodnight Catherine! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Goodnight Daniel!"  
  
  
  
Stargate Command  
  
*10.00am-Sunday Morning*  
  
Catherine was wondering around the Base. She had persuaded Dr. Evans to release her because she started to get bored in the infirmary. A nurse had given her blue fatigues, which she thought, looked really good on her and could have easily gotten Cassandra jealous. Her arm was hanging in a sling and she was more than happy about that because her shoulder was bugging her like hell. She noticed she had been passing by the storage room where the quantum mirror stood. She knew it had been transported to this place together with her and Lucy. She didn't want to think about that for now and took the elevator again. She had 'borrowed' Janet's card so she could move around wherever she wanted to go. She would give it back as soon as she needed it again. As she got out of the elevator she bumped into Sam.  
  
"Umpf! ... Oh sorry ... Sam!" Cat looked at the scientist in front of her.  
  
"Catherine, what a surprise! I though you were still in the infirmary!"  
  
"No, I begged Dr. Evans to let me go and he did. I'm exploring the base."  
  
"Ah right! Did you have breakfast yet?"  
  
"Yes, but I could use another bite because, to be honest, infirmary-food is not good at all!"  
  
"Okay, then I ask you to join me for breakfast." Catherine nodded and followed Sam back into the elevator.  
  
They weren't the only ones who were going to have a late breakfast. Jack and Daniel were already having theirs and Teal'c was still choosing what he was going to have.  
  
"Good morning!" Sam and Cat moved over to the counter and started to fill their plates with all that couldn't be counted as healthy breakfast, finishing it with a blue Jell-O.  
  
"Is that healthy?" Jack looked at his 2IC while she took a big bite out of something that resembled a donut.  
  
"This is way better than the stuff you get in the infirmary." Catherine enjoyed her blue Jell-O.  
  
"There you have a good point." Jack nodded and ended his pancakes. "So, what's up today?"  
  
"Nothing much. General Hammond wants us in the briefing room by 1600 hours. Maybe a mission planned for tomorrow morning, who knows?"  
  
*11.00am-The SGC*  
  
When they had finished their breakfast they all went back to their offices except for Daniel who went to the infirmary and Catherine who walked back to the storage room. She had heard Sam telling Jack where they had left the remote. She needed to know whether her family was either dead or alive. She wasn't on planning of going through, just to find her universe and see how bad it was there. Unfortunately for Cat an Airman guarded the room.  
  
"Damn it!" She muttered under her breath. She passed by the man and gave him a friendly nod. He smiled back at her. - He doesn't seem to be that bad. Maybe I can ... no Cat, stop dreaming! - A sudden headache made her stumble to the floor. It felt like her head wasn't big enough to store her brains. The Airman at the door saw how the girl was having a seizure of some sort and hit the alarm with full force.  
  
"Medical team to storage room 1!" The intercom voice startled Sam and Jack. They ran out of the office and were at the room in a flash. They ran into the Airman who had guarded the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" He just pointed at the now unconscious Catherine. "Oh my God!" They both ran up to the girl, while the medical team had finally arrived and followed them. Dr. Evans took a quick look and ordered his staff to bring Cat to the infirmary ASAP. On the way to the infirmary she suffered a second seizure. Sam uttered an 'Oh my God!' and Jack knew what time it was, time to get Catherine back to her own universe or she would die.  
  
"Oh my God, Sir, she's alive!"  
  
*13.00pm-The Briefing Room*  
  
SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room. Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Evans were there as well as Catherine, who felt very uncomfortable. They had told her the meaning of her seizures and it had scared the hell out of her. She had no other choice but to go back home whatever the situation was. General Hammond entered the room and sat himself down to listen to his first team. He looked at Catherine who seemed shocked about what she had been told.  
  
"Catherine, how do you feel?"  
  
"Miserable, Sir! Sam says that I have no other choice but to go back home, unless I want to die here."  
  
"That's right but I'm sure that SG-1 wants to help you. We had situations like this before and we always found a solution."  
  
"Catherine, do you know the Asgard?" Sam looked at Cat who frowned deeply and then shook her head. "Sir, I still have the plans of the naquada- reactor we used to dial the Asgard homeworld. I could make one to use in Catherine's universe."  
  
"I believe we just have assigned ourselves a new mission. Sir?" Jack looked from Carter to General Hammond.  
  
"You have a go. Major, get Sgt. Siler to help you! Dr. Jackson, help Catherine find her own universe. Colonel, you better start making plans on how to get Catherine to the Asgard homeworld. Dr. Fraiser, I want you to stick around Catherine to keep an eye on her." Dr. Evans looked bewildered at the General. Why didn't he get that job, he wanted to study this phenomenon that was called Entropic Cascade Failure. He had never seen one before. "Dismissed!" They all left the briefing room and started to fulfill their duties.  
  
*14.30pm-Storage Room*  
  
The trio in the storage room had already been looking for the right universe for more than an hour and hadn't found what they were looking for.  
  
"This one?" Catherine looked at the people in the room.  
  
"I don't see Cassandra and Dominic. And the door isn't hanging out of its hinges. Nope!" Catherine sank back against the wall where she had been sitting for the last hour. Four more seizures had racked her body and this was something she didn't even want to wish her worst enemy. Ten universes later Catherine thought she'd recognized her own. "That's the one!" She looked at the room in the mirror. Cassie was lying closest to the mirror, her arm stretched towards it and her hand a few inches away from it. The door looked as if it had been blasted away but it was still hanging in its hinges. Her parents close to the door and embracing each other. It wasn't clear if they were dead or alive. Daniel walked to the phone and called the General with the news they found the right universe and that they could get ready to go.  
  
*16.00pm-Storage Room*  
  
SG-1 was standing in the storage room, ready to go. Catherine had changed into green fatigues and looked like a real Airman, except for the sling holding her arm in place. Jack had given her gun back and had told her to use it only if necessary. She hadn't yet said goodbye because she had to come back for Lucy and she didn't want to say it yet either.  
  
"Ready to go, Kids!" They all nodded, placed their hands on the mirror and ended up on the other side.  
  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
  
*16.00pm-The SGC*  
  
It was very silent on the other side. Sam and Catherine immediately checked for live in the people that were lying across the room.  
  
"Captain Carter is dead. So is Dominic ... and Cassandra." Sam looked at Catherine who was searching for a heartbeat with her parents.  
  
"Daniel is dead and ... Mom is ... uhm..." Carter looked at her. "Sam, she's alive!"  
  
"Sir, we need a medical team!" Sam checked Janet's pulse and felt a weak heartbeat.  
  
"Go, I'll take care of this!" Daniel looked at his friends. "Good luck, Catherine!" She nodded and followed the rest into the hallway.  
  
"Carter, you go with Catherine to the control room and dial out as soon as Teal'c and I have installed that ... thing." Sam nodded and they continued on their own ways. Bodies, SGC-personnel as well as Jaffa, were lying everywhere, scattered in the hallways. Catherine had to keep her stomach under control every time she saw a mutilated body.  
  
Carter and Catherine made it to the control room without problems. Isis seemed to have left, but not before destroying the entire control room.  
  
"Oh my God! How are we supposed to dial out?" Carter looked at the mess in front of her. Catherine sprinted out of the room and into the gate room. More bodies were lying there, spread over the floor.  
  
"Sam, can you fix this?"  
  
"I'll try to hook up my laptop and see what I can do."  
  
"You think she's gone?"  
  
"Who? Isis?" Cat nodded.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
"Carter, come in!"  
  
"Sir, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead! Good luck! O'Neill out." Catherine walked back into the gate room and waited for Carter to dial the Asgard homeworld. A wormhole was established and Catherine hesitantly jumped through.  
  
"Carter!" Sam picked up her radio.  
  
"Sir? Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, we are under fire. They haven't left yet. Damn it!" As radio-contact was broken Sam took her stuff together and left the control room. She went back to the storage room in which a medical team had gathered.  
  
"Hey Daniel, how is she?"  
  
"She's gonna be fine. Apparently Dr. Jackson shielded her from the blast. Catherine?"  
  
"Visiting Thor." Suddenly a big Jaffa blocked their way out. "Daniel dug!" Sam fired a few shots killing the Jaffa and the ones behind him. "Come on, Catherine, hurry up!"  
  
According to Daniel it took Catherine way too long to convince the Asgard to help them. Shots were exchanged but Daniel and Sam held their ground. Jack and Teal'c had managed to kill the ones attacking them and had now joined Sam and Daniel. They started to loose ground when a bright light suddenly appeared into the room and made all Jaffa even the bodies disappeared. And then Catherine appeared with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I met the Asgard! I met Thor!" She was lost in her enthusiasm and hugged SG-1 to thank them for all the help. "Hey, where is my family?" Another ray of light filled the room and there they were the Jackson-family alive and well. "Mom ... Dad! Cassandra!" Catherine jumped into their arms, tears of joy rolling over their faces.  
  
"Catherine!" SG-1 was watching the scene and suddenly felt a little out of place. Jack scraped his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Oh sorry, Jack!"  
  
"Oh that's okay, but shouldn't you go and get Lucy!"  
  
"Mmm ... right!" Catherine touched the mirror and ended up in the SGC's storage room.  
  
Janet was already there, holding Lucy in her arms.  
  
"So, this is it, hu!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Catherine was staring at the floor. She felt slightly uncomfortable. "I should be going now." Janet gave Lucy to Catherine and she handed the baby to the guard who was standing in the room. "Could you hold her for me, please?" The poor guy took the baby in his arms while Catherine gave Janet a big hug. "Thank you, Janet! I'll never forget what you did for me." Then she took Lucy back into her arms and turned to the mirror. But before going through she turned back to Janet. "Say hi to CJ from me, will ya!" A last smile and Catherine zipped back to her own universe, leaving a smiling Dr. Fraiser behind.  
  
"I'll find her and say hi from you, Catherine. I promise!" SG-1 appeared back into the storage room and the mirror closed down behind them.  
  
"Maybe we can destroy it now?" Colonel O'Neill looked at General Hammond who had appeared into the room.  
  
"Yes, but first you have to go to P5J-314 and find CJ!"  
  
"Yes Sir, we will!" Everyone left the storage room except for Janet and Daniel.  
  
"You okay?" Janet nodded and smiled.  
  
"She's alive, Daniel! CJ's alive!" 


	4. Salva Mea III

Title: Salva Mea-Part 3  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Category: angst, drama, romance, humor  
  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
  
Spoilers: Emancipation, Learning Curve, Threshold, Xena, The Warrior Princess, Gladiator, The Mask of Zorro  
  
Sequel/Season info: sequel to Salva Mea-Part 2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content Warnings: violence  
  
Author's notes: Some of the names I use are derived from Greek words and I'll put them here so you can see what they mean. First I put the name then how it is written in Greek (in Arabic letters) and finally what the word means: Zoë - zo-íe = life; Thalassa - thálassa = sea; Angelia - angghelíeja = message; Kali - kálie = corn; Alexandria - Egypt's capital city in Ptolemaeic Times, named after Alexander the Great; Thasos - a Greek island And a BIG thank you to Sarah for correcting any mistakes I made! You're super, pal!  
  
P5J-314  
  
*Amazon Camp*  
  
The sun reached its highest point in the horizon and let her rays of light fall to the ground beneath it, warming up the green landscape. Women were spreading across the meadow and gathered back together to have lunch, the wind carrying their soft voices over the grassy landscape. One of them was sitting on top of the stairs that lead to the Doorway and suddenly called out to a young woman standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Zoë, have you seen Winter?" Zoë looked up at the one that spoke to her and nodded.  
  
"Yes, my Princess! Shall I call her?" The woman nodded shortly and the youngster left, to return only a few minutes later with a weary looking girl behind her. The girl walked up the stairs towards her sister and produced a large smile.  
  
"Summer!" She placed herself next to the woman.  
  
"Where have you been, Winter?" Summer knew where the kid had been but she liked to hear it from the little one herself.  
  
"I was playing with Thunder and Snowflake! Shall I call 'em?" Before Summer could say anything her sister had already uttered a few short whistles. Not much later a black and a white horse appeared in sight and ran towards the little one, who rewarded them with a cube of sugar.  
  
"Winter, next time I want you to stay close to the campsite! You never know what Spring is up to next! Do I make myself clear?" Winter nodded. Summer got up and left her sister in the good hands of her two personal guards, Zoë and Thalassa.  
  
Earth  
  
*The SGC*  
  
It had been a week since Catherine had gone home and they knew that CJ was still alive. Sam had never thought she could be that happy again after all the things that they had been through the past 6 months. Janet was still avoiding SG-1 but not as much as she had been doing the previous months. General Hammond had forbidden his CMO to tell Jonathan that his daughter was still alive because quite frankly they had no idea what they would find on P5J-314.  
  
Today was D-day and the FRED had already been prepared and all they had to do was send a MALP to the planet and make sure there wasn't anything stopping them from going back. Lt. Simmons had started the dialing sequence and soon the Gate was turning and locking the right chevrons into place. Janet was staring at the Gate. She was nervous about the upcoming trip to find her niece, and couldn't help but wonder what state they would find her in. Quite frankly it scared her more and more with each minute that passed. The wormhole was established and the MALP disappeared through the event- horizon. It soon transmitted images from the grassy meadow and the belongings that were hastily left behind by the fleeing Amazons.  
  
"That wasn't there 6 months ago!" Jack remarked as he looked at the monitor.  
  
"Sam, could you go back a little?" Daniel had seen some movement but he wasn't entirely sure of what he had seen exactly. As the camera moved back to where it was a second ago a small group of warriors appeared in sight, their weapons drawn and ready to attack the MALP.  
  
"They're female!"  
  
"Mm ... probably Amazons!" Daniel looked at the group and figured that he was right.  
  
"Amazons?" Jack looked from Daniel to the monitor and back. "Like in 'Xena, the Warrior Princess'?" Daniel gave Jack a curious look but nodded anyway. "Sir, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you'll be leaving in an hour!" As soon as Hammond stopped talking they left the control room before he could dismiss them properly.  
  
P5J-314  
  
*Amazon Camp*  
  
As soon as the Doorway had closed down Summer had been called back. The small group of warriors had gathered around the MALP and was poking it from all sides possible. Winter's daggers soon found their way in its tires. Summer kept an eye on her sister just to make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
"My Princess, look!" The Doorway was moving again and the group fled in all directions. Winter hid herself behind the DHD and was the only one who was still close to the Gate when the travelers stepped through. She had both daggers ready for use.  
  
SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser met with a once again hastily fled meadow.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What oh?" Jack looked at the Doctor who, as he noticed, looked kinda green.  
  
"Uh oh ... there goes my lunch!" As Janet disappeared behind the Doorway, the rest of them just stood there and looked at the now broken MALP.  
  
"Well, Hammond's not gonna to like this." Sam gave the MALP a little push and as a result it tumbled on its side. "Oops!" Daniel was walking further down and came closer towards Winter's hiding place.  
  
"Hello, we know you're out there! We mean you no harm!" He had now reached the DHD and Winter was about to attack him when her sister suddenly interrupted her.  
  
"Winter!" Summer jumped up from her hiding place in the grass and ran right up to Daniel who took a few steps back. Soon the small group of warriors surrounded SG-1.  
  
"Well done Daniel, now we're surrounded by a bunch of angry women!" Jack looked from the young man to the warriors and back.  
  
"Summer, I can take care of myself!" Winter appeared from behind the DHD and startled SG-1 and Janet, who had re-appeared looking less green. The girl walked over to her sister and placed herself in front of Daniel her daggers close to his throat.  
  
"CJ!" Janet stared at her niece who had changed a little over the months. She had certainly got more color from walking around in the sun so much and long dreadlocks had replaced the short brown hair.  
  
"Winter..." Summer lowered the daggers and looked at the visitors. "...The one with the four eyes said that they meant us no harm!" Then she took a step forward and introduced herself to the visitors. "I am Summer, Princess of the Amazons of the Four Seasons. This is my sister, Winter. And these are my loyal warriors."  
  
"Daniel, go ahead!"  
  
"Right! I am Dr. Daniel Jackson and these are my friends ... Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Janet Fraiser. We're explorers from a planet called Earth."  
  
"I welcome thee to our planet and with us! Let us go to our camp. It is much easier to talk and it is not far from here." Summer turned around and walked away to collect her belongings. Winter was staring at the team in front of her. They looked some how familiar but she hadn't a clue why she should know them. "Winter, will you call the horses? ... Winter!" The girl turned around and looked at her sister. "The horses!" Three short whistles and two long ones were sent into the air. A few seconds later a thunder- like sound was coming from behind them. The chills ran down Jack's spine as the sound reminded him of their first visit to this planet. A troop of horses came running towards the Doorway and stopped right in front of Winter.  
  
*Amazon Base Camp*  
  
They had left the meadow behind and had entered a forest. Jack wondered why they hadn't seen that the first time. He didn't have much time to think about it, though. He had to concentrate on not falling off of the horse he was currently sharing with his 2IC, who seemed to be having the time of her life. They had left the FRED behind and had loaded all their stuff onto two horses. They had contacted the SGC and told them it would take a while before they would be able to come back. Jack smiled when he heard Daniel sneeze once again. He and Janet were sharing Snowflake, one of Winter's horses, and the Spacemonkey had started sneezing from the moment he had taken place on the horses back. Teal'c was the only one who had gotten a horse for himself and from the looks of it he really enjoyed riding.  
  
Suddenly they entered a small campsite. Jack hadn't even noticed it if it had been right in front of his nose. They were given a tent and Amazons helped them unload their stuff from the horses and carry them into the tent. Soon they were led towards the main tent to meet with Summer and Winter once again.  
  
As soon as they entered the tent they noticed it was clearly for Royalties because it was big enough to store a few horses and a lot more. Various animal skins were draped over the floor and were hanging from the walls. Fruit and vegetables were displayed in the middle of the tent. They were going to have dinner and from the looks of it, it would be vegetarian unless meat came later. In the back they noticed movement and to their great surprise they saw Winter cleaning Thunder and Snowflake.  
  
"Forgive my sister! She refuses to part from her horses." Summer had entered the tent and took place across her visitors and motioned for them to sit and relax. "Winter, will you join us?" The teenager nodded, put her brushes down and joined her sister. "Now we can talk and enjoy a good meal." To Jack's relief the meat was brought in and they could indeed enjoy an excellent meal. During the entire dinner Winter had been staring at Teal'c. She felt icky around him and Sam. She finally had enough guts to ask him the question that had been burning on her tong for the past hour.  
  
"What's that?" She pointed at his forehead but retracted her finger when she saw her sister looking at her.  
  
"Winter, that is inappropriate!"  
  
"It is alright, Summer. It is the sign of my slavery to the false Gods, the Goa'uld."  
  
"Do you know the Goa'uld?" Summer shook her head as an indication she'd never heard from them before. Winter, however, recognized the word but didn't know where she could possibly know it from.  
  
"So ... you introduced yourself as explorers. What makes our planet so interesting to visit?"  
  
"Actually, we're looking for someone?" Daniel looked at Winter for a second but she didn't react to his stare. She was too busy eating a banana-like fruit.  
  
"You're not looking for Spring, are you?" Winter flinched and almost choked in her snack when her sister pronounced the feared name.  
  
"Spring?" Jack was trying hard to keep his laugh inside but he failed miserably and gained an angry look from the Doctor.  
  
"She is our older sister." Summer sighed and suddenly she looked very sad. "She would rather see Winter and me dead than alive."  
  
"Is that the reason you're living out here?" Sam suddenly fell a lot of sympathy for the young woman in front of her, or was it just because CJ was involved.  
  
"Yes, she's hunting us down. Even Jason, our brother, isn't safe from her and he can't even be ruler of the Amazons."  
  
"Winter, will you tell us something about those two horses of yours?" Winter looked at her sister. She wasn't accustomed to having people ask her something when Summer was in the neighborhood.  
  
"Go ahead! Tell them about Thunder and Snowflake! I know you're dying to talk about them!" Winter smiled shyly and looked back at the visitors.  
  
"Thunder and Snowflake were a gift from Summer! Thunder is a stallion and Snowflake is a mare. I am the guardian of all the horses. I am a good horseback rider and..." A young woman who suddenly entered the tent interrupted Winter.  
  
"Angelia!" Summer got up and helped the woman remain steady.  
  
"My Princess, Spring has ... raided the ... men's village! Several injured, including ... your brother!"  
  
"Where is he now?" Summer's voice was filled with panic and she was scaring the hell out of Winter because Jason meant a lot for the both of them.  
  
"They'll be here in a minute!"  
  
"Zoë ... Thalassa!" The two warriors entered the tent and immediately saw the seriousness of the situation. "Zoë, make sure that Angelia gets some food and rest! Thalassa, get Kali!"  
  
"Yes, my Princess!" As soon as the trio had left Summer started to pace around the tent.  
  
"Summer, is there anything we can do to help?" Daniel had stopped the Princess in her tracks and saw the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"No, there's ... or maybe there is..." Summer looked at Winter and then back to Daniel. "Could you keep an eye on Winter for me please?"  
  
"No problem!" Summer nodded gratefully and left the tent to wait for her brother's arrival.  
  
Winter had retreated in the back of the tent again, and was once more standing in between her two friends. Janet had followed the Kid and saw how she had buried her face into Thunder's neck.  
  
"Winter?" The girl turned around, revealing a wet face and red eyes. "You okay?" Winter shook her head, allowing Janet to come closer and place her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I hate Spring so much. She's so bad." Winter wiped the tears away with her sleeve and sat herself down in between Thunder's feet. Janet placed herself next to Winter, as she felt that the girl appreciated her company, but kept a fair distance between herself and Thunder. And unexpectedly Winter let her head rest on Janet's shoulder accepting the offered comfort.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Jack looked at his kids.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. CJ doesn't seem to recognize us so ... either we just go home and leave her here or ... we stay a little longer and help her remember her life as CJ Fraiser."  
  
"If it depends on the Doc we'll be sticking around for some time but..."  
  
"O'Neill, Master Bra'tac told me once about this ritual..."  
  
"Ah Teal'c, don't talk to me about rituals! Remember the last time when we let Master Bra'tac perform one of his rituals?" Jack looked at Teal'c.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Ah..." Teal'c decided it was better to keep his mouth shut. The stubborn Tau'ri wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
"We could help these Amazons in their fight against Spring. You heard she rather sees Summer and Winter dead." Daniel looked at the peaceful scene in the back of the tent. Winter was playing with her daggers and had Janet involved in her little game.  
  
"You know the policy we have to maintain in situations like these!"  
  
"No interference Jack, but these people gave CJ a home! And since when do we follow the policies?"  
  
"Sir?" Sam took Daniel's side in this matter because they owed these women something big in return. Jack looked from his two scientists to the scene in the back of the tent and back to his kids.  
  
"Okay, we'll stay!"  
  
"Thank you, Sir!" Sam smiled and left the men alone to join Dr. Fraiser in the back.  
  
"Hey!" Sam took a seat across Winter and Janet. Carter's newly found friendship with the Doctor was making some positive progress but it was still fragile and could break any time. In the meanwhile the daggers had disappeared and were replaced by Winter's Rasta's. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know. She seems to be in good health. Right now, she's more worried about what's going on out there than what we're doing here." Thunder lowered his head and nudged against Janet's shoulder, startling her for a second.  
  
"And how are you?"  
  
"I don't know. Confused maybe!" Janet looked up at Sam and smiled sadly. "I've found her but she's not the person I kicked out of bed 6 months ago. This is Winter, an Amazon Princess." Sam looked at Winter and noticed she was staring at her, causing Sam to look away from her. "I will not leave this place until I'm absolutely sure she's going to be fine. You can go back home but I will not leave."  
  
"We're staying to help these Amazons against this Spring person. And we'll make sure that Winter's life will be safe again. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Winter!" One of the Amazons had entered the tent and was frantically looking for her Princess. "Where's my Princess?"  
  
"In the back." Daniel pointed towards the back of the tent and the woman followed his lead immediately.  
  
"Winter, my Princess, Summer wants you with her and your brother!" The girl looked up at the woman in front of her and realized that something was wrong big time.  
  
"Jason!" Winter jumped up, grabbed Janet's hand, who had in that way no other choice but to follow Winter, and left the big tent. SG-1 hastily followed the trio but were stopped by Zoë and Thalassa, who were guarding the entrance of the small tent in which the trio had disappeared.  
  
The moment Winter entered the tent she had to sneeze, as a heavy scent entered her nostrils. In the back a young man was lying on a bed made of skins. His face was deadly pale and he was taking in short breaths. Janet knew she could help him but she didn't want to interfere with the resident healer.  
  
"I'm sorry Winter, his wounds are too deep. I can not help him and he will soon join our ancestors." Kali had come towards Winter and looked her straight in the face but the girl looked past her and wasn't listening.  
  
"She can help!" Winter pushed Janet towards Kali and got a strange look in return. Summer had heard Winter's little outburst and came towards the entrance of the tent.  
  
"Winter, Jason is dying! No one can help him!" Winter dropped her gaze to the floor but help was on the way.  
  
"Winter's right. I might be able to help your brother. I'm a Doctor ... a healer on Earth."  
  
"Could you?" Hope returned into Summer's eyes as she looked at the petite woman in front of her. If Winter trusted her then it couldn't harm to trust her just as much.  
  
"I need to get my stuff and then I can take a look at Jason."  
  
"Whatever you need!" They left the tent and Janet picked up her stuff in their tent. She dragged Sam along to help her perform the duties. The two guardians stayed at the entrance and kept everyone out. Kali had insisted on staying, as she, however, didn't trust the stranger one bit.  
  
While Janet was helping Jason, Summer and Winter were pacing outside the tent. Hours passed and the sun finally set. Fires were lit and the camp prepared for another night of not knowing whether Spring knew where they were hiding out. Summer stopped in her tracks when she saw Janet coming out of the tent. She kicked Winter, who had fallen asleep against a tree, awake and both looked, with eyes filled of hope, at the woman.  
  
"He's going to be fine." Both Princesses sprinted past Janet and into the tent. Janet followed them back inside and watched how they reunited with their brother. When she was sure she could leave him in the good care of his sisters she left to get some much-earned sleep.  
  
"Summer, she knows ... where you two are hiding!" Jason looked at his sister. "You have to move if you want to see the light of day again!"  
  
"Winter!" Summer took her sister to the exit of the tent. "Go back to our tent and get some sleep!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, just go! I need to talk to Jason!" Winter was more or less kicked out of the tent and found herself standing alone in the center of the small campsite. She didn't want to go back to their tent; instead she was going to pay their visitors a visit.  
  
She walked to SG-1's tent and popped her head inside.  
  
"Hey Winter, come on in!" Winter entered and placed herself next to the entrance. "How's your brother doing?" Jack had decided to show some interest now that they were going to stick around a little while longer.  
  
"He's going to be just fine thanks to Janet. She even impressed Kali." Winter smiled when she remembered Kali's face.  
  
"Winter, could you tell us something more about Spring?" Winter's smile faded and she looked at the young man in front of her. She shifted a little to make herself a little more comfortable and started telling her story about Spring.  
  
"As you already know Spring is our older sister. Automn used to be the oldest of the family. She was a democratic ruler and the Amazons of the Four Seasons were happy. Spring was nice too but one day she just turned into a bad person. Automn died soon after and Summer thinks that Spring has killed her but she can't prove that. So Spring instated herself as the rightful Queen. Friends of ours started to disappear and were not seen again or turned up dead. We were grounded but with the help of our remaining friends and the men, who suffer greatly under Spring's ruling, we managed to escape and hide ourselves in the Forests of the Ancestors. If she ever finds us she'll ... she'll kill us ... just for fun." Winter stopped talking as she saw her sister entering the tent.  
  
"She knows where we are. We need to move again. Winter, pack your stuff! We'll be leaving immediately!" Winter didn't protest this time and left the tent. "My friends, I can not ask you to stay. Things could get out of hand and it might get dangerous so..."  
  
"We're staying!" Summer looked at Janet, so did Jack but he knew it was useless to change the Doc's mind.  
  
"Yes, we're sticking around for a little while longer if you let us. We might come in handy!"  
  
"Thank you! I'll let someone bring you a couple of horses so you can load your things!" With that Summer left to prepare for herself.  
  
Winter was pacing around in the moonlit center of the camp. She had helped the visitors load their horses, controlled her weapons and had fed Thunder and Snowflake. Jason had been picked up by some friends and was brought deeper into the sacred forest. Thunder, however, pushed his nose against her back and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Winter hugged him and buried her face in his neck. Someone startled her a few minutes later and told her it was time to go. The girl fluently jumped onto Thunder's back and guided him towards the rest of the group, placing herself next to Snowflake. Winter gave Daniel and Janet a curt nod and then looked back one more time at what had been her home for the past three months. They would go to a place far beyond the Doorway and start a new life with Summer as their Queen.  
  
*The Forest of the Ancestors-Dr. Janet Fraiser*  
  
I feel myself drift off into a peaceful sleep. Daniel's back is an excellent pillow and Snowflake's moving is so rhythmic that it won't be long before I am fast asleep. From the corner of my eye I see Winter moving her head slightly as if she tries to catch that non-existing sound. She seems restless to me but maybe it's just because she's running from this terrible woman called Spring, or maybe it's something about this forest. It looks creepy enough to me. I don't get much time to think it over as I suddenly see her tense every muscle in her body.  
  
"Winter?" I don't get an answer from her. Instead I hear the sound of a horn followed by a bunch of screaming women.  
  
"We're under attack!" What happens next goes beyond my imagination. Snowflake staggers and Daniel and I fall to the ground. We're both emptying our handguns and for once I wish I too had a P-90. The warriors keep attacking us from all sides and we're fighting a loosing battle. I look around but can't find Daniel anymore but the women don't give me much time to think about him as they keep attacking me with their pointy daggers. I look around searching for Winter but when I see her among the fighting people I can see she's in the middle of a life-or-death-battle herself. Suddenly I find myself flat on my back and see a shiny dagger coming down on me.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Apparently somebody heard me because my attacker drops to the ground ... dead, a dagger sticking out of her back. I look up and see Winter staring back at me for a second, then she kills yet another warrior in cold blood, slitting her throat just like that. I have to swallow to keep my stomach under control. I see Winter running over to me in a daze. She's completely covered in mud and blood, blood that could be hers but I'm not sure. She drags me along, away from the battlefield but I stop her. I'm not leaving SG-1 behind, though I'm not really sure of where exactly they are. "Wait! What about my friends?"  
  
"Dead or captured! Now move, or do you want to die out here?" Okay there's an option I'm not willing to take, so I follow my rescuer into the forest. Winter keeps on running for quite a while but suddenly she stops and I bump into her.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Because I'm not planning on jumping down from that!" I look from Winter to whatever she's pointing at and I see a huge cliff going down at least 100m. As I peek over the edge I decide that heights are definitely not my thing.  
  
"What..."  
  
"The reason they attacked us there. We have no choice but to go back!"  
  
"Winter! You said it yourself ... we'll die out there!" Still not ready to take that option.  
  
"I know! We're not going back ... yet!" I look at my niece ... Winter as she starts looking for a place to hide ourselves. "Watch our sixes!" She leaves me stunned. 'Sixes', that's something Winter can't possibly know about unless ... CJ, she's still in there ... somewhere. As I follow the order she gave me I start to pace around until a buzzing sound stops me in my tracks. My brains tell me I know the sound but all they can come up with is my washing machine.  
  
"Hey Janet, I found..." Suddenly I realize what it is that makes such a buzzing sound and I turn on my heels to see the flickering point of an arrow coming right at me. No it isn't aimed at me it is...  
  
"CJ!" I push my niece aside and instantaneously feel a sharp pain going through my right shoulder and arm. I hit the ground with a soft thud and for a second everything goes black.  
  
"Janet!" I hear soft cursing and then I feel myself being dragged into some nearby bushes. Everything becomes blurry and soon I drift into peaceful darkness, not only from the sharp pain but also from total exhaustion. The last thing I feel is a hand taking mine and holding it tightly.  
  
*Spring's Village-Dr. Daniel Jackson*  
  
A soft pounding tells me I'm still alive. I try to open my eyes but too much bright light makes that idea seem very unattractive. When my head finally allows me to open my eyes I have a look around and see what I've landed myself into this time. I find myself tied up tightly to a pole in the middle of a large village. A circle of well-trained women stands guard. As I look around I notice my friends in the exact same position as I am except for Summer who's locked up in a small cage. But there's one person I'm missing, Janet. She's not with us and I wonder where she might be. If she's with Winter, who doesn't seem to be here either, then she'll be okay. If she's not... Don't think about that, Daniel! She's fine ... Janet's fine.  
  
"Hey Daniel!" I turn my head towards the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hey Jack!" I smile to show him I'm fine. "Jack, do you know what happened to J...Dr. Fraiser?" He looks around and I realize he didn't know yet she wasn't with us.  
  
"I don't know. And where's Winter?"  
  
"Maybe they're together!" I nod and hope with all my heart that they are. Suddenly a dark cloud takes the sunlight away from me ... wait no, that's impossible. There were no clouds a second ago! I look up and see two shiny green eyes look down on me.  
  
"Good morning! Had a good night?" I notice that the woman in front of me is holding something in her hand but I can't determine what it is.  
  
"Not really!" Jack answers in my place. "Maybe you could loosen these ropes a bit!" She just stares at him for a few seconds and then she turns her attention back to me.  
  
"You are worried about the woman that was with you, are you not?" I nod and wonder how she knows. "I am sorry to disappoint you but your friend is dead." I swallow hard. No it can't be, she can't be dead. NO!  
  
"You're bluffing!"  
  
"Believe me for I am Spring and killed her myself!" Then she drops what she was holding in her hands in front of me. Oh my God, Janet's tags, bloodied. My stomach turns upside down and I throw up. The woman in front of me starts to laugh hysterically and leaves us alone again. I cry in silence for I have lost the woman I love and hold dear. I don't care if Jack or Sam or Teal'c are watching me, I just don't care.  
  
*Forest of the Ancestors-Winter*  
  
My back is killing me and the sun hurts my eyes. I feel dizzy when I get up and realize the poison is spreading through my system. The pain in my arm is back and I can see that the wound is filled up with dirt. I need to clean it or it will infect. I'm still holding Janet's hand. I realize I need to find the antidote, not just for me but for her. Silence is all I can detect and I decide now would be a good time to see if there are any survivors. I run back at the battlefield and what I see is so unrealistic. Bodies are lying everywhere, the ground is soaked with blood from my friends and from my enemies. I pick up my second dagger that I had to leave behind and take the woman's bottle with antidote. I move on and find Janet's handgun. I go towards the front of our group and find more bodies of close friends. I slump to the ground when I stumble onto Zoë and Thalassa's bodies. I cry but I'm not alone, as I hear a silent sob from behind a tree. I use Janet's handgun to defend myself, not even loaded it would make a fine club. I sneak up from the other side of the tree and startle the person behind it.  
  
"Alexandria!" Thalassa's daughter looks up at me. Her eyes are red and swollen, but as far as I can see she isn't injured.  
  
"Winter! You're alive ... but hurt!" She touches my arm and I wince.  
  
"Listen, we have to get back. Janet is alive too but she's injured and we have to get her to the men's camp as soon as possible!" I look around and see a familiar face in the distance staring at me. I get up and whistle. Thunder comes running to me but there's no sign of Snowflake. I walk back towards the place where I slit the woman's throat and take her bottle too. Thunder and Alexandria follow me in silence. We both know that we have to give our friends a decent funeral but not now, later. For now our Ancestors will take care of their souls.  
  
I leave Janet asleep for a little while longer and take the opportunity to clean my own wound. Alexandria takes care of me very well. I drink the antidote and wish that they had chosen a nicer flavor.  
  
"We have to remove that arrow." I nod and watch as Alex takes a closer look at Janet's shoulder. That moment Janet awakes and she is startled to see an unfamiliar face hovering over her.  
  
"Winter!"  
  
"It's okay, this is Alexandria, Thalassa's daughter! Listen we're going to remove that arrow but before that I want you to empty this." She accepts the bottle and I laugh when her face shows she doesn't like the flavor either. In the meanwhile Alex has started a small fire and has put the point of her little dagger into the fire to heat it up.  
  
"Okay, removing that arrow is going to hurt like hell, believe me!" Janet looks at me and frowns. "Been there, done that, not nice!" Alex looks at me and I give her a reassuring look back. She knows what she needs to do but she seems anxious to do it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" A question I'm not willing to answer but I have no other choice.  
  
"Alex is going to break the back of the arrow and she's going to push it through your shoulder. Then she'll burn your veins to close them and stop the bleeding." I don't tell Janet about the poison, she doesn't need to know that part. "Oh ... you can yell if it hurts. No one will hear us." I move closer to my new friend and hold her tightly when Alex starts her work.  
  
Janet passed out again, but surprisingly only after Alex finished the job. I'm sure though that the Ancestors have heard her yells. Alexandria distinguishes the fire and then we leave this horrific place to search for the men.  
  
*Spring's Village-Summer*  
  
I can hardly move in my cage. I am glad Winter is not here with me but I am not happy for the explorers from Earth. They have lost one of their team members by the hands of Spring. The one with the four eyes has been crying and yelling. I can feel his agony and know he felt deeply for this woman. I look around and notice Spring stepping into the circle again. Four other women are following her and I fear they are coming for me this time. I am right as she stops in front of my cage and orders her warriors to get me out. They drag me out of it and do not care that they are hurting me like hell but I refuse to show any emotion.  
  
"Summer, it has been a while!" She looks at me and I spit in her face, getting a blow in return. "Summer, this is not a way to treat your Queen! I only want to know where our little sister, Winter, is?" I look up at her and know at once Winter is going to be fine. They have not killed her, maybe wounded, but the kid is going to be fine.  
  
"I do not know where she could be and even if I knew I would not tell you!" She turns around and walks towards the blond woman who looks up, anxiety filling her eyes. It is like she knows something. It is like she sees the real Spring.  
  
"Summer, do you know who these people are?" I look at her confused. "These people came through the Doorway 6 months ago. They walked all the way to the Cliff of the Lost Souls. There was a girl with them, looking just like Winter." I look around and see that the explorer's eyes are fixed onto Spring's face. She knows something they need to know but what? "You want to know what happened to this girl and what happened to our Winter?" I am getting confused.  
  
"What happened to Winter?"  
  
"There was an earthquake and the girl fell off the cliff. These people thought she was dead and went back to their own world. But the girl survived the fall and one of your loyal warriors found her barely alive. I killed Winter that day but then this girl arrived and you thought she was Winter. Do not ask me how but you did! The girl had lost her memory so that was convenient to me and I let you believe she was our sister. But in fact she belongs with them!" I am shocked and look at the others and all I see confusion. They are probably as shocked as I am but then again they already knew that their friend was alive. And I know now that my real sister is dead and the girl who is out there is someone else. "You!" She points at the blond woman. "Tell my sister who Winter really is!" The blond woman looks at me and I know she is struggling with her feelings.  
  
"Winter is in fact Catherine-Jane Fraiser, Dr. Janet Fraiser's niece. I'm sorry, Summer!" She keeps staring at me and I feel tears rolling down my face. I know Spring can kill me now, as nothing is stopping her from doing it. She starts to laugh and I disappear into my cage, left alone with my misery.  
  
*The Forest of the Ancestors-Winter*  
  
We're still looking for the men and I feel tired. Janet has been leaning against my back from the moment we left our hiding-place and I know that Alexandria is exhausted as well. We're moving slowly, too slowly.  
  
"Winter, listen!" I look up and hear what Alex wants me to hear, a soft murmuring. I steer Thunder towards it and soon we find ourselves in the middle of a campsite. Men come closer to get a better look and as soon as they recognize me they come to my side to help me.  
  
"Winter? What are you doing here?" I turn around and look straight into Dimitrios' green eyes.  
  
"She attacked us! Most of our loyal warriors are dead and Summer has been taken prisoner, along with the explorers from Earth. It's just Alexandria, Janet and me."  
  
"Get some rest! We will look after the woman." I walk away to the tent that has been cleared for me. Alex follows me and we both fall asleep at once, as soon as we find some good space to sleep.  
  
I wake up not knowing where I am. Then it strikes me right in the face and I sigh. Alexandria is still asleep and I decide it might be better to leave her that way. I get up and exit the tent. Many men stare at me and nod their heads when I pass by them. All I do is smile back and hurry on. I walk towards the tent in which Janet is lying and enter it silently. I take place next to her bed and I watch her sleep. There's this nagging in the back of my mind that tells me that this woman is somehow important to me but I can't see how. I seem to have known her longer than anyone else I know.  
  
I must have drifted off to sleep again because the next thing I know I feel a hand resting on my shoulder. I jump.  
  
"Summer!" I look up and stare right into two brown eyes. "Janet!"  
  
"You alright, Winter?" I just nod and smile but I'm not okay. I feel far from okay. A young man enters the tent and brings us dinner. He smiles at me and I smile back but it fades from my face as soon as he walks out.  
  
"You hungry?" Janet nods and I hand her the bowl with oatmeal. We eat in silence and just enjoy each other's company. The moment we finish dinner I take her outside. One of the kids walks over to us.  
  
"Thank you for saving our Princess!" I can see he's holding a white mouse in his hand, the gift of friendship.  
  
"Do you like mice?" I whisper into Janet's ear. She looks up at me and I already know the answer. "He's holding a white one in his hand. It's a gift of friendship and can't be denied unless you wish to be hated as an enemy. Just open your hands and except it!" Janet does as I ask and the boy places the mouse into her hands. The mouse is shaking with fear and I take it from my friend and place it on my head where it nestles into my hair. We continue our walk and soon Thunder is following me again.  
  
"Does that horse follow you everywhere you go?" I nod and turn myself around to pat my stallion on his neck.  
  
"Come one!" I jump onto the horse and motion for Janet to do the same.  
  
"Winter, where are we going? It might not be safe out there!" I pull her up onto Thunder's back and give my sweet stallion the heels. "Winter!"  
  
*The Forest of the Ancestors-Dr. Janet Fraiser*  
  
We're riding at greet speed through the forest. I'm holding on to Winter and sincerely hope that the white mouse hasn't switched heads yet. What kind of token of friendship is a mouse anyway? I have no idea where Winter is taking me. While I'm trying hard not to fall off Thunder's back, I think of Daniel ... I mean SG-1. I hope they're okay but how can they be when they are Spring's prisoners. Suddenly I realize we have stopped and I look around me. We're standing in a small clearing, in front of us I see the sun set. It's such a beautiful sight that I almost forget to breathe. Winter already jumped off the horse and helps me down. We walk to a big rock and settle ourselves against it. I look away from the sunset and at Winter. I see a tear trickle down her face and know she's thinking of Summer.  
  
"Janet, why did you call me CJ when you jumped between me and that arrow?" Winter startles me but she isn't looking at me. I'm not sure I want her to know just in case she'll never remember her live as my niece ever again. But then she starts to stare at me and gives me not much of a choice. I stare back at the sunset but a full moon and a couple of bright stars have replaced the sun.  
  
"Because I..." I look at her face and into those two beautiful green eyes of hers. "I lost my niece 6 months ago in an accident and she ... she looked just like you." I wasn't lying but I wasn't exactly telling the truth either. "I loved her a lot. She was a nice kid and..." I stop in the middle of my sentence and stare at the moon, feeling tears threaten to fall if I keep looking at the girl next to me.  
  
"The moment I saw you at the Doorway I had the feeling I had seen you before but I didn't understand how that could be. And there's this nagging in the back of my mind that keeps telling me that you're somehow important to me." I turn back to Winter and I see that she knows. "Am I ... this CJ you speak of?" All I can do is nod, as a lump in my throat prevents me from speaking out loud. She moves closer to me and nestles herself against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I notice the mouse has moved to her left shoulder and sleeping against her neck. We stay there against that rock for another hour or two before we go back to the campsite and get to sleep.  
  
*The Men's Campsite-Dr. Janet Fraiser*  
  
I woke up long before the sun rose above the horizon and had the chance to be on my own. I'm standing next to Thunder and gently combing his neck. He seems to appreciate my efforts. The horse is truly as black as the night and would be worth a lot on Earth. While I'm standing there my thoughts drift back to SG-1, to Daniel, and I know I have to do something to get them out of the hands of that evil woman. I'm sure Winter wants her sister out of there too but for now she hasn't mentioned any plans to go and rescue them. I look at the skins in the middle of the tent and smile as I see Alexandria stir in her sleep getting a kick in return from Winter. She mumbles something and turns around. I have somehow started to accept the fact that CJ will never be the same again but there's this little bit of hope inside me that keeps on believing there could be a chance for her to remember. I know that chance is small. Suddenly I'm interrupted in my thoughts by a loud noise coming from outside. I move towards the entrance of the tent and bump into a young man who enters the tent rather hastily.  
  
"Winter, my Princess, wake up!" I hear Winter grumble but the young man won't give up. "My Princess, we have news!"  
  
"News!" Winter is up in no time and looks at the man in front of her. "Thasos?" I move closer so that I too can hear what he has to say but instead of talking he walks back outside and motions us to follow him. We walk outside and what we're about to discover aint that pretty.  
  
Jason sees us coming and walks towards us, his face as straight as ever. I look past him and see a young woman tied up to a pole.  
  
"Winter, Xeno has news about Summer and the strangers!" I notice she has seen the young woman too and apparently Winter recognizes her. "We caught her spying on us. She was alone but there are extra guards out there. Xeno, tell Winter what you just told me!" The boy, I guess he's not older than 16, looks up and starts his story all over again.  
  
"Spring has captured Summer and the strangers. They are still alive but I don't know for how long." He looks at me and I feel that whatever he's going to tell I'm not going to like it. "Your friends think you are dead. Spring has these silver things that belonged to you and bloodied them. She gave them to the man with the four eyes." I gasp and feel the world spinning for a second. Oh my God, they think I'm dead! Daniel thinks I'm dead! "Spring also..." The boy hesitates for a second and I have the feeling that he's afraid of telling his last bit of news.  
  
"Told Summer your real identity!" I turn my head from Xeno to Jason but he's not looking at me. "We knew the real Winter was dead when you arrived but Summer didn't know that and thought you were her sister. The real Winter has been given an honorable funeral but we needed Spring to believe that she wasn't dead at all. That was the best for Summer and our plan worked until now." I see my niece staring at her 'brother'.  
  
"You knew?" Jason nods and I can only hope that she's not going to do anything stupid.  
  
"Listen, I know you truly believe you are Winter, an Amazon Princess, but you can't take real Winter's place when this is all over. I'm sorry!" This was wrong. Winter looks up and walks past by Jason towards the woman that has been tied to the pole and kicks her in the stomach.  
  
"CJ!" I'm surprised I call her CJ again. She looks up at me and all I see is anger and confusion. She doesn't stop and starts to hit the woman with full force and since she became an Amazon she regained some strength. "Jason, stop her!" I look at the young man next to me but he hesitates.  
  
"Not every one knows, Janet! I can't stop her. To my men she is still our Princess."  
  
"If you won't do it then I will!" I walk towards my niece and stop her killer blow midair. The only thing she does is stare at me for a long period of time.  
  
"Let go of me!" She steps away from me but keeps her eyes locked with mine. "Alexandria, get Thunder and my daggers!" The girl doesn't hesitate a second and disappears into the tent. "Jason, prepare your army, now!" Alex brings Thunder and the daggers to her Princess, who accepts them without saying a word. She steps back towards the woman and slices her throat in front of every one. The blood splashes around making my stomach doing a flip-flop but I refuse to look away.  
  
"CJ!" The girl steps back to me. She looks down on me. I hate it when they do that.  
  
"I am not CJ..." She turns towards Jason, "...and I am not Winter. I am nobody but that doesn't mean I can't help Summer! Jason, send your army to follow me in an hour and attack Spring's village when the sun is at its highest point in the sky." What she does next hurts me more than it'll hurt her. She takes one of her daggers, closes her fist around it and pulls the dagger out of it, cutting her hand. She dips her finger in the blood and draws two stripes next to her nose. She steps forward to Jason and Alex and does the same to them. Finally she looks back at me and I know what's coming. The next thing I know two stripes of blood cover my cheeks. My niece jumps onto Thunder, not even looking at the wound, but before she leaves she turns back at me and hands me something she was carrying around her neck, her necklace with the violin I gave her for her 12th birthday. "Go Thunder!" The horse staggers and runs off, leaving us in a cloud of dust.  
  
"What is she going to do?" I look up at Jason. I'm worried she'll do something she's going to regret later on.  
  
"She's going to challenge Spring to a fight to the death. The blood means she's ready to sacrifice her live for others, for us." The only thing I can do is look at him stunned. I'm not ready to loose my niece a second time. I just couldn't handle that, and nor could my friends.  
  
*P5J-314*  
  
Thunder raced through the forest with great speed. It looked as if he knew what was going to happen next and that his young friend was on her way to either be slaughtered or win a battle to the death. Sweat soon covered his back but he didn't lessen his speed. The girl on his back looked straight forward, never letting her eyes drift away from her goal. They left the forest behind them and crossed the meadow where the Doorway was still standing majestically. The girl looked at the Doorway for a second and knew that this was the place where her misery started and that it would probably be the place that would end that same misery. She entered the next forest and this time the Ancestors wouldn't be there to protect her from the evil spirits for this was Spring's territory but the girl didn't care about that. She just made her stallion go faster and faster, knowing that her army was following her by now. Spring's guards must have noticed her by now but they left her alone for they had seen the blood on her face and knew perfectly well what that meant. She would kill them when they tried to catch her so they let her go straight to Spring's village.  
  
*Spring's Village*  
  
Winter stopped Thunder in the middle of the village. Spring's warriors stayed away from her daggers as they saw the blood on her face. She was here to see Spring and not to fight them to free her sister.  
  
"Well ... well, what do we have here?" Spring appeared from behind the group and stepped into the circle. "Winter? Or should I say Catherine- Jane?" Winter had jumped from her horse and was standing right in front of her so feared sister. Surpressing a wave of nausea she stepped closer towards the woman.  
  
"I, Winter, Princess of the Amazons of the Four Seasons, challenge thee, Spring, Queen of the Amazons of the Four Seasons, to a fight to the death!" Spring looked at the girl in front of her and started to laugh. But when she turned towards her warriors to give them the order to arrest the girl she found faces that clearly read 'She challenged you! Comply or die!'. She turned back to Winter and smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"They seem to want me to fight you! Fine, I accept your challenge!"  
  
"We fight when the sun reaches its highest point in the sky!" Never taking her eyes from the woman in front of her Winter made her wishes clear. "Now I want to see my sister and the strangers!" Spring hesitated for a moment. She could kill the girl right here but she knew that this battle had to be fought later at the time set by the girl herself. She nodded and two warriors escorted Winter towards the cells.  
  
Summer looked up at the door when she heard the lock removed.  
  
"Winter!" The guards opened the door of her cell and gently threw Winter in it. Summer took her sister into a fierce hug but the girl didn't react. "Winter?"  
  
"I do not wish to be called that, Summer. And I do not wish to be called CJ either!" She looked at the strangers and locked with Daniel's eyes. "She is alive, Daniel! Janet is alive." He opened his mouth to say something but instead he started to cry. Then they noticed the blood on CJ's face and Summer gasped.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me ... no Winter you can't!"  
  
"It has been done! I am ready!"  
  
"Ready for what?" Jack looked at Summer and demanded an explanation.  
  
"The blood on her face means she's here to challenge Spring ... to a fight to the death. She is either going to get slaughtered or she's going to win this challenge."  
  
*Noon-Spring's Territory*  
  
Jason had ordered his men to form an army and follow Winter into the battle. They had all voluntarily picked up their weapons and had soon formed a nice army. Alexandria and Janet had volunteered to free the prisoners and Jason had agreed to that.  
  
Now they were standing on the frontier of Spring's territory and Jason gave his men a last pep talk.  
  
"Patres!"  
  
"Jason!" The men looked at their Commander.  
  
"Three weeks from now, I'll be harvesting my crops! Imagine where you will be ... and it will be so! ... Hold the line! Stay with me!" Jason's horse felt the tension and started to become impatient. Jason needed every bit of strength to keep it in place. "You find yourself alone, riding in green fields with the sun on your face ... do not be troubled ... for you are in Elysium and you are already dead!" Many of the men started to laugh nervously but most of them kept silent. "Brothers ... what we do in life ... that goes on in eternity!" With that he gave his horse the heels and the group started to run into the forest. Alex and Janet were somewhere in the back and were more than happy to be there and not in the front for there would be the most killing.  
  
*Spring's Village*  
  
The center of the village had been cleaned and a circle was drawn on the ground. A pole had been placed in the middle of that circle and both Amazons were standing in the circle on either side of the pole, staring at each other. A third woman was standing on the side and was holding a small dagger in her hand.  
  
"The one who leaves the circle looses the battle and shall be killed. You may now begin your fight!" The woman stepped out of the circle, the sign for the two in the circle to begin their battle.  
  
*The Battle-Winter/CJ*  
  
I loosely walk around the circle and observe Spring closely. I notice she's tensed and wants to end this as soon as possible. I have never fought her and I will never fight her again after this one's over. Summer took care of my hand. I didn't want her to do that but eventually she won. Spring wants me dead and that could be positive for me as she might attack out of anger and that's something you never do if you want to stay alive. My heart is racing in my chest and the adrenaline starts to flow as I hear the hooves of the men's horses. I smile causing Spring to attack me but I parry smoothly and she almost meets the ground. Sparkes fly around as our daggers meet. I know the Ancestors will protect me, and that Winter's spirit will help me in this battle. From the corner of my eye I see the first men enter the village and soon the entire village turns into a battlefield. Spring is so taken aback by what is happening around her that she's too late to see me attack and I cut her upper arm. I smile which makes her angrier than ever and for a second it seems her eyes are bright yellow. We keep attacking and hurting each other without paying any attention to what is happening around us.  
  
Blood is trickling down my thigh as Spring just stabbed me there but I will not give in to her killer mood, and stay upright. She backs away from me a little and looks around and I too notice it has become very silent in the village. Although I'm keeping my eyes on my opponent I can see that the prisoners are freed and that they are now looking at us, or should I say, staring at us. I notice that Spring is getting tired of this battle she was so sure of winning and attacks me once again. She didn't really catch me off guard for a second but still I loose my grip on one of my daggers anyway and it drops to the ground. Spring looks at me and I see the eyes of a murderer. She gives me space enough to bend down and pick it up but I know that would kill me so I just try to fight her with my remaining dagger. After a few more attempts from both of us to end the fight Spring finally gets her chance to end my life. She attacks so furiously that I stumble and almost fall backwards. I try hard to keep my balance but a second blow throws me against the pole. I hit the wooden pole with my head and for a second everything goes black. What follows almost goes in slow motion, my opponent sees her chance and storms at me both daggers in the air ready to give the final blow. I get back up swaying to all sides, a sick feeling washing threw my system warns me of a Goa'uld in the neighborhood. A Goa'uld?  
  
"CJ! WATCH OUT!" I hear a voice and from the corner of my eyes I see my aunt trying to get to me but Daniel stops her. What is my aunt doing here? Where is here? I don't have much time to think about it because my body already turns around and my dagger finds its way into my opponent's chest. Both daggers drop from her hands and for a second both our eyes lock, then blood trickles from her mouth and she drops to the ground dead. Things turn back to normal as loud cheers come from the crowd behind me and the adrenaline starts to wear off. I turn around to see SG-1 and my aunt stare at me. I taste blood in my mouth and I drop to the ground. My friends are with me in no time, my aunt in full doctor-mode. I am lying, or shall I say floating because that's how it feels, in Daniel's arms and look at my friends. They seem to be happy and worried to see me again but I don't understand why.  
  
"J ... where..." I look up at her with the last bit of strength I still possess in my bruised body and see tears in her eyes. "Why..."  
  
"Shh ... it's okay now." I wince as she touches the wound on my thigh. I feel myself drift of into peaceful unconsciousness and soon find myself in a green field with hundreds of flowers, growing peacefully.  
  
*Freeing the Prisoners-Dr. Janet Fraiser*  
  
Trees are flying by us as we go faster and faster. I'm holding onto Alexandria and hope that we won't have too much trouble freeing the prisoners. I know that that is wishful thinking but I need to keep my mind busy with something. As soon as we arrive in the village, my mouth drops. In front of us a battle ensues between the men and Spring's loyal warriors. Blood is shed and it horrifies me. Alex doesn't give me the chance to watch on for too long as she's already pulling me from our horse and drags me along to the cells. Two guards are still standing in front of the door and I can assure you that those two women surely meant trouble for us. I find Alex staring at me.  
  
"Shoot them!" She points at my gun and apparently knows its power.  
  
"Alex?" She pulls the gun out of its safe place and puts it in my hand, once again pointing at the two guards. How much I hate this I have to do something fast. I aim and pull the trigger twice. Both warriors drop to the ground and I notice I killed them both. I feel my disgust grow for this planet but I have to remain strong. Alexandria kicks the door with a nice Kung Fu-kick and we run inside. I scan the cells for my friends and soon find them way in the back. While Alexandria opens the cell doors all I can do is stare at the man I'm falling madly in love with. He looks at me, not believing I'm really there. The rest of SG-1 is staring as well but I don't notice that, I can only see Daniel. I close the distance between us and find myself standing in front of him.  
  
"Daniel?" He lifts his hand and touches me slightly, just to make sure he's not dreaming, and starts to cry. I hug him, not caring what the rest of SG- 1 thinks of that gesture. I feel his heart beat in his chest and I look up at his face.  
  
"You're bleeding." He touches my cheek with his finger.  
  
"That's not my blood." I see Sam looking at me confused. "It's CJ's."  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c draws our attention and points outside to a round circle in which two women are fighting each other. CJ! I run outside again, followed by my friends, and stop a few feet from the circle.  
  
"This doesn't look good!" Sam states as we see how Spring gets the opportunity to pilfer one of Winter's daggers. She gives my niece enough space to pick it up but Winter seems to know that move will kill her and she leaves it on the ground. I can't go on watching and for a second I turn my head away but in that second I hear a desperate yell and soon find myself watching the fight again. Winter is lying against the pole out cold and Spring smiles wickedly. I move closer but Daniel stops me. Winter gets back up and seems confused about what is going on. Next to me Summer looks horrified at what displays in front of us. Suddenly I realize Winter got her anti-blow and she remembers who she really is.  
  
"CJ! WATCH OUT!" I start running towards my niece but again Daniel stops me and prevents me from running into the circle. "Daniel, please!" I'm almost begging him to let go of me but he refuses.  
  
"I can't let you, Janet! She has to do this on her own." I struggle but he really refuses to let go. Next to us Summer starts to cheer loudly, CJ managed to kill Spring. I see CJ turn to us, swaying slightly before dropping to the ground. This time Daniel lets me go and we run towards my niece. She's severely injured and I know that she needs medical care immediately, which I can't give her on this planet.  
  
"J ... where..." She looks up at me and I can see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Shh ... it's okay now!" I look at her thigh and feel the warm blood trickle from the wound. CJ winces when I touch it. She looses consciousness and fear grips my heart once again.  
  
"Let's take her inside!" A few men pick my niece up gently and carry her into a hut. To my surprise I see Kali run to me with a bag that looks vaguely familiar.  
  
"I rescued this from the battlefield in the woods. I thought you might need it again. Are you coming?" I smile and follow the medicine woman inside the hut.  
  
*The Village*  
  
Jack was looking at his kids and sighed.  
  
"Okay, listen up!" His kids turned to him at once. "Daniel, you and Teal'c stay here and help these people where ever necessary! Carter, you and I are going back to the SGC to get a medical team and tell them to call CJ's father!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Carter and Jack left the village but not before Jason had given them two fresh horses.  
  
When Jack and Carter were out of sight, Teal'c and Daniel offered their help to the Amazons. A lot needed to be done and some extra help was always welcome. The women that had been loyal to Spring had to pledge their allegiance to Summer the new Queen-to-be. Those who didn't were killed to serve Spring in hell but they all pledged their loyalty to Summer because life was more attractive than death. Daniel had silently retreated from the center of the village and had gone to the hut where his love and CJ were.  
  
Upon entering a faintly familiar smell came flying to him. He watched how Kali and Janet did everything to treat CJ's wounds. She was still unconscious, maybe even for the best. He watched on for as long as the two women were busy and until he was discovered.  
  
Kali walked past him and nodded faintly. Daniel moved closer towards Janet and placed himself behind her, startling her a little.  
  
"Hey, how is she?" Janet rested her head against his chest and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. The fight exhausted her. Her heartbeat is too slow and that's not a good sign." She was holding CJ's hand and stroked it gently.  
  
"She'll be fine!" Daniel wrapped his arms around his love and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
*Elysium-CJ Fraiser*  
  
The green field goes on forever and reminds me of the plane around the Gate. There's a soft breeze causing my somewhat longer hair to blow into my face. I turn around and for the first time I notice I'm wearing my green fatigues again although I can't remember putting them on. I look at myself for a while and then turn my gaze back to the horizon or where I think this field might end. Suddenly a girl comes into my sight. Something tells me I should know her but I don't recognize her at first.  
  
"Hello!" Okay that sounded very O'Neill-like. The girl looks back at me and suddenly it hits me. "Winter?" She smiles and I just stare back at her.  
  
"CJ!" She walks over to me, grabs my hand and pulls me to the ground.  
  
"Where am I?" I already know where I am but I still feel the need to ask that question.  
  
"You are in Elysium." I must have looked horrified as she quickly adds, "Do not be afraid, CJ, you are not dead! I brought you here with the consent of the Ancestors so you could meet me, the real Winter." She looks away from me for a second and when she returns her face to me, tears are rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I know what Spring did to you ... and to me!"  
  
"And I know what you did to Spring!" I smile shyly because honestly I never thought I was capable of such things. "You are doubting if it was really you who killed my evil sister, are you not?" I nod and all she does is pat my shoulder and smile sadly. "It was really you, CJ. I just made sure the Ancestors were on your side."  
  
"Thank you!" Silence falls between the two of us. "Winter, will I..."  
  
"Remember everything you did when you were me?" I nod. "Yes, you will! The Ancestors were prepared to help you a little but they insisted you would remember your heroism! You saved the Amazons of the Four Seasons from an evil entity and that is something that should not be forgotten, not by you or anyone else." I turn away from the girl and get up. I'll remember the positive things like the times with Thunder and Snowflake, but also the negative things like the woman I killed in cold blood. I shudder as that memory flashes through my mind. "Do not worry, CJ! Your friends and family will help you deal." Again silence. I look around and for the first time I notice more people on the grassy plain.  
  
"Where did they come from?" I look around and they all seem to come closer to me.  
  
"They come to greet you! Do you not recognize them?" Then I recognize Thalassa, Zoë and the others that accompanied Summer and me during our period of running away from Spring. "CJ, you must give a message to Summer!" I turn back to Winter and nod. "Tell Summer that we are okay and that the Ancestors will be with her when she will reign the Amazons of the Four Seasons. Now you have to go back because your friends and family are waiting for you!" A white light engulfs me but before I disappear into darkness again, Winter touches my chest, right on top of my heart. "Do not be afraid, CJ, I will always be with you ... right here!"  
  
"Winter?" She disappears from my view and the next thing I know I'm staring at the walls of a hut.  
  
*The Village-Dr. Daniel Jackson*  
  
I look at the still form of my friend. CJ's breathing is regular but her heartbeat is dangerously slow. Kali came back about 15 minutes ago and checked on her Princess, or so she thought. She left without saying a word to me. Janet fell asleep a bit after that. She must have been as exhausted as CJ, even though she wouldn't want to admit that if she were confronted with it. I'm still holding her close to me, as if to protect her from more bad things.  
  
Teal'c enters the hut and nods curtly before placing himself against the back wall. He stays there watching us until he suddenly jumps up a bit unexpected causing me to unintentionally wake up Janet.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, look!" He points at CJ, who's now sitting upright yelling Winter's name. I stare at her, quite surprised to see her awake. As she suddenly seems to remember something important she tries to get out of the bed of skins she had been lying on the past few hours. Janet and I try to stop her but she pushes us aside and walks out of the hut, ignoring the fact that she has been unconscious for quite some time and that she's injured. We follow her out and see how she searches the village until she spots Summer among some men.  
  
"Daniel ... stop her!" Janet looks up at me but there's nothing I can do to stop CJ, she seems to be determined to find Summer. We follow her until we reach the group.  
  
"Winter?" Summer looks from CJ to us and back.  
  
"Summer, I have a message from Winter!" Summer looks surprised, just as we are. "I spoke to her in Elysium." I feel Janet shudder next to me. Elysium is heaven, which means CJ died, or ... something like that. I don't understand how she could have been to Elysium and be still alive but a weird feeling tells me that strange powers might be involved here. Anyway, now I know why her heartbeat had been so slow. "The Ancestors will be with you, Summer, Queen of the Amazons of the Four Seasons!"  
  
"Hail to our new Queen, Summer!" The group starts to cheer for their new queen and all I can do is smile as I feel a party is on its way. Summer looks at us and then turns to her nationals.  
  
"We will party for four days to please the Ancestors and to honor the ones we have lost in our battles against evil! Tonight we will free those who lost their lives, we will free their spirits!" Again the crowd cheered and soon people started to run to all sides, leaving us behind. CJ, meanwhile, had turned back to us.  
  
"Daniel ... Teal'c ... J ... I'm sorry for all the worry I caused you! I..." Before CJ can finish her sentence, Janet takes her into a tight hug, letting her tears run freely. I smile and soon I'm holding them both close to me.  
  
Earth  
  
*The SGC*  
  
General Hammond had been pacing the control room for the umpteenth time when the alarm went off. All the other times it had been other teams but no SG-1. He started to think that they had run into some trouble but he knew perfectly well that they would get out one way or another. But now there were no teams scheduled to come back and his hopes were up again.  
  
"Receiving IDC-code! It's SG-1, Sir!" The iris opened and Hammond ran into the gate room. Finally, they would come home, hopefully with some good news. The Gate closed behind Carter's back and Hammond was kinda surprised. Maybe they had a little more trouble then they could handle and had lost three team members.  
  
"General, Sir, we need a medical team to leave immediately to P5J-314. And call CJ's father and send a message to the Tok'ra with the news that CJ's alive and kicking." Hammond looked surprised to hear his 2IC ordering him stuff he should do.  
  
"Major Carter, what happened on P5J-314?"  
  
"We found CJ, Sir, but she wasn't quite herself!"  
  
"It's a long story that we should leave up to CJ to tell you in person, don't you think?" General Hammond smiled and immediately followed his Colonel's orders and about an hour later they were ready to leave.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" Jack turned around and found the General in full gear standing in the doorway of the gate room. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Sir?" Before O'Neill could protest any further, the General had disappeared through the Gate.  
  
P5J-314  
  
*The Village*  
  
The sun was already rising high in the sky when Jack and the rest arrived back in the village. Most of the inhabitants were spread across the center, sleeping off the party of the night before.  
  
"What happened here?" O'Neill walked past by the sleeping bodies, trying not to disturb anybody. Two horses were sniffling around the leftovers and Sam immediately recognized them as Thunder and Snowflake. She walked over to the horses and patted their necks.  
  
"Major Carter, you know those horses?" General Hammond admired the beauty of the black horse.  
  
"These are Winter ... CJ's horses, Sir. The black one is Thunder and the white one is Snowflake." Both horses suddenly walked away to a nearby hut and walked inside.  
  
"Now, where are Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser, Teal'c and CJ?"  
  
"Wherever Thunder and Snowflake are, CJ is too, Sir. And wherever CJ is, Doctors Fraiser and Jackson and Teal'c are too." Carter looked at the General and saw a confusing look in his eyes.  
  
"So, that means they're in that hut over there." Carter nodded and the team moved over to the hut and entered it. What they saw made them smile so brightly the light reflected on their teeth.  
  
Teal'c was doing Kel-No'reem in the back and in the front Daniel and Janet were sleeping peacefully into each other's embrace. CJ, on the other hand, was sleeping in between Alexandria and a big bad-looking dog. Once in while one of 'em would stir a little causing a grumble from the one lying next to the one whom had stirred in the first place. The two horses were standing in the middle of the hut, ready to wake their owner.  
  
"Let's wake them!" General Hammond walked over to the sleeping couple but Snowflake blocked his way. "What..." The horse pushed him to the entrance and General Hammond soon found himself back outside. Sam and Jack chuckled and followed their General out.  
  
A few minutes later the bad-looking dog came outside and ran off to their left, followed by Thunder, Snowflake, CJ and Alexandria. They stopped in front of the waiting General.  
  
"Good morning CJ!" He looked at the kid and realized he had missed those two sparkling green eyes a lot more than he had ever imagined. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello General! You missed me?"  
  
"More than you can ever imagine, kiddo!" He hugged the kid in front of him and smiled when he saw Daniel and Janet standing in the doorway. "Doctors!" They seemed to blush and hid themselves behind Snowflake. Thunder pushed his head against CJ's shoulder asking for some attention. She looked at him, smiled and jumped on his back. He just wanted to play and soon they were scaring the hell out of the people who lay around the village.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I thought you said she was injured but she looks fine to me!"  
  
"Well, since she spent her time being an Amazon she gained some strength and an amazing amount of stamina. She has a deep wound on her right thigh but it seems to be healing very well." Janet looked at General Hammond while the medical team sighed behind him. They had come for nothing but then again they had the opportunity to be the guests of a real Amazon tribe.  
  
"Alex, where's Summer?" Daniel thought it might be a good idea to find the new Queen and let her meet with General Hammond.  
  
"I will get her for you, Daniel!" She ran off while the rest of them made themselves comfortable on some skins right outside the hut.  
  
*The Great Plane*  
  
They had been celebrating for another three days. There had been an alliance formed between the Amazons of the Four Seasons, with CJ as their representative on Earth, and the Tau'ri. Both parties had been talking a lot about Earth and about the Amazons. But today was the big day of saying goodbyes to each other. The entire tribe had gathered at the Doorway and was saying goodbye to their new friends.  
  
"Bye CJ!" Alexandria looked at her friend. She was holding the two daggers that had once belonged to Winter and gave them to CJ. "I want you have these!"  
  
"Alex, I ... I..."  
  
"They are yours, CJ!" She placed the daggers in CJ's hands and hugged her friend one last time. "I will miss you, Winter!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Alexandria!" Alex stepped away from CJ and said her goodbyes to the rest of the team, giving Summer and CJ some time alone.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Summer smiled at the girl in front of her, the girl she had been responsible for the past 6 months and suddenly had turned out to be someone else.  
  
"Yeah, here we are! Summer, I..."  
  
"Don't! No goodbyes, CJ! You will come back and we will party once again when you do so. In the meantime you have to promise me something!" CJ nodded while tears started to make their way down. "Promise me you will take good care of yourself and these two!" Summer whistled gently and Thunder and Snowflake appeared from behind the group. They walked to CJ and snuggled their noses against her shoulders.  
  
"I..." She turned to look at General Hammond who nodded. Summer had asked him if the two horses were allowed to come along with them, as they had been presents from her to her sister. "I promise Summer, ... I promise!" Then they hugged for a long time until they heard the kawoosh of an establishing wormhole.  
  
"We have to go, CJ." Janet interrupted them and gently pulled her niece with her.  
  
The medical team had already left with all the gifts they had received and General Hammond had followed them. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were about to go next but decided to wait a little longer. They were the ones who took the two horses through the Gate, which wasn't exactly easy, but after a few attempts they made it through, leaving the two Doctors and CJ to follow. CJ looked back one last time and turned to the blue event-horizon but suddenly she changed her mind and backed away from it.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"I can't go through. I can't..." Her voice betrayed the fear she felt to go back home to the world she was born in, to a family who believed she was dead.  
  
"Yes, you can CJ! Your father is waiting for you! It's gonna be just fine, I promise!" Janet took one hand and Daniel took the other gently pulling CJ with them. Right in front of the wormhole she hesitated one more second before stepping through.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes, you can little one!" They both squeezed her hands and pulled her through the Gate.  
  
Earth  
  
*The SGC*  
  
Jonathan had been called away from NORAD once again. They had told him it was urgent and when he had arrived at the levels of the SGC they had told him that his daughter was still alive. It had taken him at least an hour to fully realize what they had said to him and as soon as he knew, he had been pacing around the control room, working on practically everybody's nerves. Jacob and Freya were also there as they had just arrived from wherever the Tok'ra lived nowadays. Jonathan bumped into Freya every time he came towards the window. He was just about to say she was in his way when the alarm of gate activation sounded.  
  
"Closing the iris! ... Receiving IDC-code! ... It's SG-1!" Lieutenant Simmons opened the iris to let the travelers come through the wormhole safely.  
  
Jonathan had followed the two Tok'ra to the gate room and was staring at Gate. The last time he had been staring at it had been at CJ's memorial, which was something he didn't want to be reminded of.  
  
Every one who was standing in the gate room was suddenly holding his breath, as they were about to see the Kid again. First the medical team followed by General Hammond stepped on the ramp, close by followed by O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c and the two horses. A few chuckles escaped when the horses appeared in sight.  
  
"George!" Jacob walked towards his friend and shook his hand. Then he moved over to Sam and gave her a big hug. "So, where's my young friend?" They all turned back to the Gate as the last travelers stepped onto the ramp.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jonathan gasped as he slowly walked up the ramp, towards his daughter. CJ was looking around confused and had, unbeknownst to herself, backed away again. She was halfway hiding behind Daniel's back when her father had reached the trio. "Catherine-Jane?" He reached out to touch her just to make sure he wasn't dreaming but she jumped away from him.  
  
"Jonathan, take it easy! I'm afraid this is all a bit too much for her to take in at once." Janet had put her hand on her brother's arm and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"But..." She shook her head and gently pulled him with her down the ramp. Daniel followed her and CJ just slipped by to end up on Thunder's back. It was clear to everyone she wasn't going to let go of the horse that easily or even that soon.  
  
"Okay people, report to the infirmary and take CJ with you ... with the horse if necessary!" They all left the gate room to report for their post- missions.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
CJ had finally let go of Thunder and was sitting on one of the beds. A nurse was putting new bandages round her thigh while her father was watching her from a safe distance. He jumped slightly when his sister suddenly appeared next to him.  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Fine! What about you, Jonathan?"  
  
"I don't know. CJ's back but..." He looked at his daughter who was still looking around a bit confused. She didn't look afraid anymore but her Amazon instinct was still in full alert-status.  
  
"She has been through a lot and..." Janet started staring at the ground, "...she remembers everything she has done when she thought she was Winter, an Amazon Princess. And when I say everything, I mean everything ... even the gruesome things." Jonathan looked at her and somehow a picture of Xena fighting off the bad guys crossed his mind. The nurse had left CJ alone and not being able to tell her brother what she meant with the gruesome things Janet walked towards her niece.  
  
"Hey CJ!" The girl looked up from her fingers but she refused to look straight at her aunt. "I've got something that belongs to you." Janet fished the necklace back out of her pocket and handed it to her niece, who just looked at it as if she didn't know it was hers. She turned the violin around a few times and then handed it back to Janet, who placed it around the girl's neck where it had been for the past 5 and half years.  
  
"Is he mad at me?" CJ's gaze drifted to her father but she looked at the floor as soon as his eyes met hers.  
  
"No CJ, he's not! He's just a little confused. He loves you CJ, ... and so do I!" Janet hugged her niece and then left the room to give Jonathan some time to talk to his daughter.  
  
The first few seconds were awkwardly silent and they both just stared around avoiding each other's stares. After a while Jonathan moved closer towards his daughter. When he noticed she wasn't going to run from him he closed the space left between them until he was standing right in front of CJ.  
  
"Catherine-Jane?" CJ looked up at him, revealing the tears that were rolling down her face.  
  
"I ... I am ... so sorry, Dad!" She jumped into his arms and for the first time she felt safe again. Soon things would go better and in the end everything would be fine again, like before.  
  
Janet hadn't really left the room but was looking at the scene in front of her from the doorway. She smiled when father and daughter finally reunited but jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's just me!" Daniel smiled and put his arms around her waist so she was leaning against him. "So, now what?"  
  
"To be honest ... I don't know!" The hugging in front of them had ended and for the first time since they had returned to Earth there was a smile on CJ's face. "But right now ... I'm just glad she's back home safe." Janet turned to Daniel so she could face him and the moment she did he lowered his head and kissed her, causing her heart to almost jump out of her chest with pure joy and love. 


	5. Epilogue

Title: Salva Mea-Part 4  
  
  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Category: hurt and comfort  
  
Sequel/Season info: sequel to Salva Mea-Part 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's notes: First, thanks again to Sarah for correcting possible mistakes! And second, I hope you've enjoyed Salva Mea so far. The only thing I can say about this last part is - Enjoy yourselves and let me know what you think of it! (  
  
Epilogue  
  
*Harvard University-CJ Fraiser*  
  
It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon and here I am, lying in my room on my bed fiddling with my tags and staring at a picture of me with SG-1, General Hammond, my Dad, J, Cassie, Ramses, Jacob, Freya, Summer and Alexandria taken on my 18th birthday-party. Well, not exactly at my party because, to be honest, I managed to screw up my own party. Yeah, I can hear you think, how did she do that? I don't know and if you would ask my friends and family how it happened they wouldn't know either. It just ... kind of happened. And ... oh right, I quit the SGC. Let me just tell you my story and you'll understand because I think you must be feeling a little lost by now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A Few Weeks Earlier  
  
*Dr. Janet Fraiser's House-CJ Fraiser*  
  
It's 9 o'clock or somewhat later, I don't know actually. But anyway, here I am, staring at the stars in my aunt's backyard. Inside the house my 18th birthday-party is going on without me. I'm lying on the grass, the coldness of the wet earth going through my sweater. I'm not alone, though, Ramses is lying close to me, resting his head on my left leg, once in a while looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. And Cassandra and Dominic are here too, staring at those same stars. To Dominic they're just stars. To Cassie and me they mean something totally different, something that Dominic can only dream about.  
  
We're all thinking of different things and what I'm thinking of is my resignation of the Project. I quit the SGC. Well, I didn't really quit the Project, I'm just on leave for a while. I need a break from all the gate traveling and some time to sort out where I want to go with my life. I have been through some serious stuff and some of that is still haunting me at night and sometimes even during the day. I can't talk, even if I wanted to, with SG-1 or Hammond nor my own family about what I've seen and done. At first they were afraid that I would lock myself up like my father had done when I was 'dead'. They had almost sent me to see Dr. Mackenzie but the guy isn't quite fond of me so they didn't go through with that plan. I wouldn't have said anything to him anyway. I still think he's a chauvinistic pig. But eventually it was too much to handle and I started talking to Cassie, who hadn't been there but still knew what it meant.  
  
Anyway, it felt weird to see my friends again after months of not being at the SGC or at least not all the time. I had walked into the briefing room but before that I had talked to General Hammond about my leave. He hadn't tried to stop me, as he knew I really needed some time on my own, but I knew that SG-1 would do everything they could to change my mind. Anyway when I walked into that briefing room they were all there, not knowing what was coming. I didn't take a seat but just stood there staring at my friends before an impatient Colonel had asked General Hammond what they were doing there.  
  
  
  
  
  
// Three weeks ago //  
  
I had intended to just tell them I was going to step out of the Project for a while and go to College but now that they were here staring at me, I hesitated.  
  
"Sir, why are we here?" There you have it! Colonel O'Neill can be such an impatient man sometimes.  
  
"I think I should leave that to CJ, Colonel!" He looks at me and for once I wished I didn't have to tell them I was leaving.  
  
"I'm ... uh ... putting the ... uh ... Project on hold for a while." An awkward silence falls over us and I start to feel very uncomfortable. I shift my gaze to the Gate, not wanting them to see the tears that are forming in the back of my eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, CJ Fraiser?" It's Teal'c asking me that question. He's probably the only one who's capable of doing so at the moment.  
  
"I mean that ... I'll be going to College first and ... after that ... well ... I could come back if ... if they still want me." I know they still want me back. General Hammond had called the President with the news that the Kid was going to College and the man had insisted on my return, not only because I was the liaison between the Amazons and the Tau'ri but because I had been a valuable member to the Project. That last part was something I had never really thought about myself.  
  
"It has been a real pleasure serving with you, CJ Fraiser!" Teal'c walks over to me and bows his head in respect. I do the same and hug him and Junior.  
  
"I'll miss your company and your stories about the Goa'uld and the Jaffa, Teal'c!" This hugging must be really weird to him but he doesn't seem to mind it that much. I let go of him and tears are rolling down my face. Jack is next in line.  
  
"CJ, sometimes you could be such a pain-in-the-ass, you know that!" He ruffles through my short hair, knowing well enough that I don't like him doing that. "But still, it has been a great pleasure to have you on the team, kiddo!" He salutes me and then he hugs me as if he's squeezing a lemon.  
  
"Sir ... air!" He loosens his grip on me and smiles.  
  
"Good luck in College, Catherine-Jane Fraiser!" All I can do is smile as he leaves the briefing room. The Doctors are still staring at me. It feels awkward but then again it doesn't. I spend a lot of time with them, studying about wormholes and Ancient Egyptians.  
  
"I'll be seeing you again, won't I?" Daniel looks at me from where he's standing, behind his chair. He knew I was going to College or he would have reacted differently. J had probably told him yesterday, although I had asked her not to. Oh well, good for me, I guess!  
  
"Yeah, you will Daniel ... you will!" He hugs me for a moment and then he leaves us, Sam and me, in the briefing room. General Hammond had been called away a minute ago for some unknown emergency.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So ... what?" I look at Sam and remember when I first met this wonderful Major. She had made a nice impression on me and that had never changed during the past two years. I had grown to admire her very much.  
  
"Are you going home?" I nod. "Shall I walk you out?" I nod again. We leave the briefing room in silence but I just have to look back one more time, just to say one last goodbye. When we walk into the hallway we hear a familiar voice through the intercom.  
  
"Goodbye Catherine-Jane Fraiser! We'll miss you!" I smile and every time someone passes us they crack a salute. Wow, they really are going to miss me! We enter the elevator and it's only when we reach the exit of the mountain that we're talking again.  
  
"So, what are you going to do in College?"  
  
"Study!" We smile. "Archaeology."  
  
"Daniel will be happy to hear that." Silence. "Uhm..." She turns to me. "I'll miss your company, kiddo! Hope to see you soon, okay!" All I can do is nod. One last hug before I get into my Dad's car. When I drive away I take one last look in the mirror and say my good-byes to Cheyenne Mountain. //  
  
  
  
That's how it went. I said my good-byes, we hugged and then I went home. It was weird but then again good-byes are always weird to me. I didn't get the chance, though, to say goodbye to Jacob and Freya. I sent them a letter but I'm not sure they got it.  
  
Anyway, here I am, still lying in my aunt's backyard staring at the stars. Cassandra and Dominic went back inside a couple of minutes ago, leaving Ramses and me alone with our thoughts. I sigh when I see a shooting star and smile briefly.  
  
"You saw that Ramses, a shooting star! We can make a wish. What will you wish for? A female dog?" Ramses looks up at me, making me smile even more. He looks as if he's trying hard to understand what I'm talking about but he's failing miserably.  
  
I haven't been inside yet, not because I don't want to but just because I'm not quite in the mood to party. I close my eyes and an image of P5J-314 appears. It's one of me with Thunder and Snowflake. You probably wonder where they are, don't you! They live somewhere in the near vicinity of the mountain, in perfect freedom. I visit them as much as I can. Cassie just adores Snowflake. A more gruesome one, however, soon replaces the image, and I quickly open my eyes again, just in time to see my aunt blocking my view.  
  
"You're blocking my moon!" I smile but my joke doesn't seem to be appreciated that well as J just keeps on staring at me. I decide it might be for the best to get upright. My sweater is soaked and for the first time I feel the cold breeze. I shiver slightly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be coming inside? It's too cold to be outside. You still have to unwrap your gifts." I shrug my shoulders and move towards the door but I stop and turn back to her. Ramses has followed me and seems to be confused when I don't go inside but turn around instead. I open my mouth to say something but I can't and close it again. "CJ, you okay?" There, the million-dollar question pops up again. If I had charged money every time someone had asked me that I would have been a millionaire by now. I nod I am but in fact I'm not and apparently she knows that as she doesn't move, so I give up and shake my head.  
  
"No J, I'm not okay!" I'm staring at her, not even knowing I'm actually yelling. "H...how can I be okay when I'm ... I'm not even sure about what my future will bring me and ... when I keep on having these ferocious nightmares that keep on haunting me during the day? How can I be okay, J, when I know that I can't talk to anybody about what I have been doing the past two years? How ... you didn't think of that, did you, when I got into the project that something might go wrong and that situations like this could occur?" I sigh and walk past her away from the house, pushing her slightly when I do so. I notice I startled her and I immediately feel sorry for what I have said. "I'm sor..."  
  
"No CJ, you're wrong! We did think about those things and that's why we needed an 18-year old and not a 16-year old for the project!"  
  
"Oh now you know I was too young for the job! Should have thought about that when they brought up my name, shouldn't you?" I bet the neighbors are watching us by now, and if they're not they can surely hear us yelling at each other. "You know what ... I really wish I hadn't survived the fall off the Cliff of the Lost Souls! I really wished I had died out there!" Before I fully realize what I just said to my aunt, I get slapped in the face. Ouch! I stare at J and she stares back at me. I turn on my heels and start running, past SG-1 and my father who had come out of the house to see what was going on in the backyard. Since my stay with the Amazons I have build up a serious amount of stamina and I can keep on running for a long while now.  
  
"CJ!" I can hear them calling out for me but I ignore them and keep on running.  
  
I end up in the park, where I find myself a bench to lay down on. Ramses has followed me and sits himself next to me.  
  
"Do you understand what is happening here?" I ruffle through his fur and pat him on the head. "You probably have no problems, do you? No, everyone that meets you loves you. You lucky devil!" Ramses barks once and then he lies himself down next to the bench.  
  
My evening started so peaceful and then that shouting match with J. I don't understand where that came from. It just happened so suddenly and now they're probably angry with me. I definitely shocked them when I said I wished I had been dead. I didn't mean all that but it did sound like I did. I feel bad while I'm once again staring at the stars. So much has happened and so much has changed during my absence but when I come to think of it, I don't really know what happened while I was ... well ... busy surviving. Like how come Daniel and my aunt are suddenly an item? Yeah, I know they have been good friends for quite some time now and I know how they used to look at each other but where does the 'I love you'-part kick in? And why doesn't Sam come around J's house as much as she used to do? I thought they were best friends. My thoughts are seriously confusing me and I start to realize that I wasn't the only one who went through some bad times. Something tells me I should be going back home and ask them what I want to know but something else keeps me on this bench. I keep on staring at the moon and the stars until a beeping sound coming from my pocket draws my attention. I pull my mobile out of it and look at the message. It's from Cassie, though signed by SG-1, asking me politely to come home because we need to talk. Oh really! Well, there's something you don't hear every day. I stay on my bench for a little while longer until I decide to go back home and find out what's making everybody so different from what they were before I ... we went to P5J-314.  
  
Not much later Ramses and I find ourselves at the frontdoor of J's house. Ready to give it a go I hesitate for a moment. Is this the right thing to do or are they going to yell at me again? In that case I'll be yelling back of course. I'm just getting at the point of turning back and leaving this place forever when the door is opened and Cassandra pulls me inside, almost leaving Ramses outside. Now my only option is to go with the flow and hope that the flow isn't to bad. They're all gathered in the living room. I notice that Dominic isn't there anymore which can only mean they're going to discuss SGC-stuff. Right now they're just staring at each other not really knowing what to say to make the situation bearable. They jump up when they see me and smile to see me safely home. So that was what they were doing, waiting for me to come back in one piece. Although they seem happy to see me, my Dad looks kind of angry. Suspicion confirmed when he gets up, walks over to me and lifts his hand. I stare at him not even thinking of diving away to avoid whatever is coming.  
  
"How could you be so stupid?" I keep on staring and I'm still not thinking of diving away.  
  
"Jonathan! No!" Both our heads turn to J. Her eyes are reddish from crying which is probably my fault too. "CJ, we need to talk!"  
  
"Indeed we do!" Right now I seem to agree with the flow. "I need to know what happened while I was gone? How did you know I was still alive? Why is Sam not as much around as she used to be? What's this thing between you and Daniel? Not that it's any of my business, I'm just curious! And why are you sometimes avoiding SG-1? I mean what did they do to you to get you so far you're avoiding them?" All the questions I always wanted to ask are now forming and I'm surprised there are so many of them. "Are you guys angry about something? Angry with me maybe? You want me to apologize for falling of that cliff? Is that it? You want me to ... apologize for not coming home? You want to hear it was my stupidity that caused me to fall off that cliff? Is that what you need to hear?" They look at me, suddenly frightened that I'll loose it completely. Too late, I already lost it! "Well ... let me tell you guys one thing, I did not choose to fall off that cliff! It just happened! It just happened ... as much to you as to me! Something happened here because you guys aren't the same as before! Something happened while I was running around half naked waving my daggers around and slitting people's throats!" Okay, now I'm running out of breath and my throat starts to hurt from all the yelling. For a few seconds there's an awkward silence following my little outburst.  
  
"CJ, you may have been through some horrible things but you have no idea what you've put your family and friends through!" I stare at Cassie of whom I had least expected to get a reaction. "You've never, even once, thanked them for coming back for you! It was you who made our lives a living hell! First Mom was angry at SG-1 and blamed them for not saving you, which meant I had to sneak around to get to my friends. After that, she started to blame herself because, after all, she had been the one who had recommended you for the job! I bet she has been this close to a mental break down. Sam was a wreck. She felt guilty because she hadn't stopped you from falling. She had been too late to save you from imminent death!" I stare from my aunt to Sam and back to Cassie, who's not yet finished yelling at me. "Your father was an even greater wreck! The first few weeks he just locked himself up in his house! And you think it became better after a while ... forget it, it didn't! It got worse! We mourned you, CJ! You died on some stupid planet, so far away from home!" For a moment she stops but just to take a deep breath to continue her speech. I'm completely stunned. I didn't know she could be that angry with me. Did they really do all that? "And this thing between Daniel and Mom! Every time he came over, there was a light in her eyes I hadn't seen before. He made her happy again. And while you were running around half naked waving your daggers around, we were slowly going on with our lives. But then it happened, an alternate universe- version of you stepped through that damn mirror! I really wish they had smashed the damn thing in a thousand pieces! And here you are, yelling at us for holding back information of that which you think is important! Well, let me tell you one thing CJ, it is not important and I wish you had never returned from that planet! I really wish that Spring had killed you! Now you're just a threat to us and a danger to yourself! You're a ticking timebomb CJ, a bomb that can explode any minute and when it does it'll hurt us all over again." Unbeknownst to ourselves we have moved and are now facing each other.  
  
"So, that's it huh! I am a timebomb waiting to explode! Oh well, it's good to know that you guys were somehow better off without me! That ... that's good to know ... really! So all you are saying is that I should go back to Amazona, bury the Gate and never look back at my life as Catherine-Jane Fraiser. There's only one problem, though. You see, Winter's dead and I can't take her place so going back isn't an option but you know what, maybe the Tok'ra have an opening for me or maybe even the Goa'uld! You're as good as dead anyway when you're hosting a Goa'uld, isn't that right Daniel?" At this point I don't even care if I'm hurting people. They seem to be better of without me and maybe they are right. Maybe I am a ticking timebomb ready to explode and hurt my loved ones again. "Oh well in that case ... J, I'm really happy for you and Daniel, truly! Sam, I forgive you for not holding on to me as there were was nothing to hold on to! Jack, you couldn't have done anything to save me, so stop feeling guilty for what happened to me! It just happened, okay! Teal'c, you ... you ... just keep on fighting the good fight, okay big fella! Dad, you know I love you! You're the best! And Cassie, thank you for telling me the truth and for waking me up from my 'obvious' dreamworld. If you'll excuse me now, I have to go and look for a new place to live! See ya!"  
  
I just said my final goodbye. On my way out I take my Dad's carkeys, slam the door and finally I drive away with no intention of ever coming back. I already know where I'm going, the SGC, and after that through the Gate to a planet as far away from this damn planet as possible. But I don't get far as this stupid sentence keeps going through my mind, 'Your family and friends will help you cope! They're waiting for you to come home!'.  
  
"Argh Winter, leave me alone! Didn't you hear them; they're better of without me!" I sigh and realize I'm driving back to the house. I'm trying to drive away from it but unknown forces make me go back to the source of my anger.  
  
I finally give up and park my Dad's car on the other side of the street and walk back to the house. I sit myself on the frontporch and look at the stars, which are now fading away to be replaced by a bright new day. The sun rises and the paperboy arrives in the street, whistling the same song I was whistling before I found the cliff.  
  
"Winter, stop throwing me clues!" He throws me the paper and with nothing on my hands I start reading it. The happy news is scarce; all I find is war here and terrorist attacks there. The Goa'uld might be bad but there are people on Earth who could easily scare the Goa'uld with their tactics. In the middle of an article about the conflict in Israel I suddenly feel a presence behind me and before I, too, realize what I'm doing the person is flat on its back.  
  
"CJ?" Oops!  
  
"Aunt J?" That damn Amazon-instinct! "I'm sorry! I ... uh ... I ... Did I hurt you?" I let her go and help her up before I retake my place behind the newspaper.  
  
"You're back?" I sneeze a couple of times and shiver when a soft breeze passes by. "Why don't you come in? You're getting a cold out here!"  
  
"I'm fine!" For a moment I'm at loss for words and silence engulfs us. "Uhm ... I would like to apologize for what I said last night!"  
  
"It's okay! Cass..."  
  
"Don't blame Cassie! She was right ... about everything ... and I know that." I'm fiddling with the paper and apparently it's a bit too obvious because before I can rip it into two pieces my aunt takes the paper out of my hands. I feel nervous but I have no idea where that feeling comes from.  
  
"Uh ... CJ, I hear the Stars and Stripes!" For a moment I have no idea what she's talking about but then it hits me ... my mobile. I pick it out of my pocket and answer it.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"CJ, it's General Hammond! Where are you now?"  
  
"At J's house. Why?"  
  
"Do you mind if I come over?" What is he up to?  
  
"No problem! But could you do something for me, Sir?"  
  
"Whatever you need?"  
  
"Could you pick up some fresh croissants and sandwiches for about 10 people?"  
  
"No problem, kiddo!" He's gone before I can say goodbye.  
  
"What are you up to, CJ?" J looks at me while I put my phone back in my pocket.  
  
"I screwed up my own birthday party yesterday! By the way, I'm sorry about that too! So, I thought it might be a good idea to... Okay, you know what, I can't undo what I did last night and I know I hurt you guys big time with the things I said. But I had a whole night to think about it and I ... I figured that ... well ... maybe you guys could ... some how forgive ... me ... some ... day." I sneeze again and realize I just got myself a little extra from my night out. J's hand finds its way to my forehead and I know there's nothing I can do to stop her.  
  
"You have a slight fever. Congratulations CJ, you have a cold!" She drags me inside and before I know it I'm in her sofa underneath a blanket and a thermometer in my mouth. Suddenly I feel very tired and my cold gets the better of me. I soon fall into a peaceful sleep, the first one in weeks and some how I know that Winter has something to do with that too.  
  
When I wake up again it's almost 4 in the afternoon and I'm no longer downstairs but somewhere upstairs. I feel a slight movement on my right and when I look to see what, or whom, it might be I find Ramses lying next to me.  
  
"Hey Boy, did anybody tell you, you could be here? Probably not." I get up and regret that soon enough when the entire room starts to spin, reminding me slightly of my first trip through the Gate. "Oh boy, I feel sick!" Ignoring the nausea, I move out of the room I'm in and walk down the stairs. Swaying from one side to the other I reach the living room.  
  
"Hey Kiddo, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Just peachy ... as long as you don't mention food and as long as I stay seated." I slump down in the sofa in between Sam and Cassandra, probably infecting everyone in the room. It's only then that I notice the four strangers in the corner of the room. "Oh my ... am I hallucinating or are Jacob, Freya, Summer and Alexandria really standing there?"  
  
"We're really here, CJ!" I jump up forgetting my nausea for a moment and jump into their open arms. "Congratulations with your 18th birthday!" When I'm finished hugging I feel my legs giving away from under me.  
  
"Uh oh, I think I'm gonna pass out!" I sway back to the sofa and close my eyes for a few seconds to get the sick feeling away.  
  
"CJ, you should stay in bed!" I feel a cold hand on my forehead and smile. "You're too sick to be down here. You're infecting everybody!"  
  
"J, I feel fine!" Okay, that's a lie! I feel horrible. "I just want to open my gifts and then I promise I'll crawl back upstairs and into my bed. Please!" I give her my best smile and hope she can't resist it.  
  
"Oh go ahead but I'll be watching you!" Yes, I won!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Harvard*  
  
That's how it went. I screwed up my birthday party and in return I got sick. I got the flu too and spent two weeks in the infirmary. I did infect everyone in the room except for Teal'c and the two Tok'ra.  
  
"Hey CJ, you ready for class?" I look from my picture to my roommate.  
  
"Phoebe, you been here long?" I didn't hear her come in and wonder if she saw the tears in my eyes.  
  
"I just came in. Now, are you ready? I don't want to be late again."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready!" I put the picture back on the nightstand and get up. Phoebe is already holding my bag and I follow her to class, leaving my memories of being a part of the SGC behind ... for now. 


End file.
